REVE OU REALITE?
by alicja21
Summary: Je me présente, je suis une jeune fille de 22 ans, tout a commencé par une journée, comme les autres... Rien de plus normal, pourtant un soir il s'est passé quelque chose d'incroyable avec mes soeurs et moi vous ne me croyez pas? Venez lire.
1. Chapitre 1 Un soir comme les autres mais

Il était 17H, je rentrais des cours comme tous les autres soirs tandis, que ma mère allait chercher mes 2 sœurs Fiona et Shania à l'école, je faisais mes devoirs, quand j'entendis mes sœurs ouvrirent la porte, signent qu'elles étaient rentrées tous le monde étaient là, enfin presque mon père, rentrait beaucoup plus tard dans la soirée.

Mes sœurs aidaient ma mère à préparait à manger, une demie heure plus tard, elles m'appelèrent : " Tania, tu peux descendre ! " Juste à temps, je venais de finir, je rangeais mes affaires, et je descendis.

Tout le monde, étaient déjà à table, le repas était délicieux, avec un bon gâteau au chocolat en dessert.

Une fois terminé j'aidais à débarrasser la table, lorsque mes sœurs me demandèrent : " Tu veux jouer aux jeux de sociétés avec nous? " J'avoue que au début je n'étais pas vraiment enchantée, mais je finis tout de même par accepter, et nous passions toutes les 3 à jouaient toute la soirée, ont s'amusaient tellement que nous n'avions même pas vus l'heure passée, il était 22H30, quand ma mère dit à mes sœurs : " Il est tard c'est l'heure d'aller au lit, bonne nuit "

Mes sœurs se changèrent et se couchèrent, bien que je sois une couche tard, cette fois-ci je suivie leur exemple, mais au bout d'un quart d'heure j'entendis la porte de ma chambre grinçait, mes sœurs étaient rentrées elles me demandèrent de leur raconter, une histoire chose que j'acceptais, je leurs fis une place à côté de moi et je commençais mon récit, qui d'ailleurs ne dura pas longtemps puisque un quart d'heure après elles ronflèrent toutes les 2, au bout de 5 minutes je sombrais moi aussi dans le sommeil, quand soudain...

Alors vous en pensez quoi?


	2. Chapitre 2 Dans le Poudlard Express

" TANIA ! " " TANIA!!!!!!!!!!!! " Crièrent, mes sœurs,

" QUOI ?! " Mais ça ne va pas de crier comme ça ! Vous êtes folles ou quoi?! "

" Où on est ? " Demanda Fiona

" Comment ça où on est ? Dans mon lit ! "

" Alors tu peux m'expliquer, pourquoi on est dans un train? " Dirent, mes 2 sœurs

" HEIN??!!!!!!!! "

Suite à cette déclaration je me levais et j'observais ce qu'il y avait autours de moi et je réalisais que l'ont étaient belle et bien dans un train !

" Mais... Comment c'est possible? "

Quand soudain un jeune garçon rentra dans le compartiment et nous demanda : " Vous n'auriez pas vus un crapaud par hasard? "

" Euh... " " Non désolé "

" Oh non je l'ai encore perdus! " Dit le garçon

Soudain je sentis que ma soeur Shania me tira la manche et me chuchota : " Tania, pourquoi le garçon à des dents de lapin? "

" Chut!!!!!!!! Ca ne se dit pas! " Quand je relevais la tête, le garçon nous observer et demanda : " Vous êtes nouvelles? "

Je lui répondis : " Euh, oui on peut dire ça "

Le garçon me souriait et dit : " Je m'appelle Neville... Neville Londubat!

Est-ce que ça va? " " Oui, oui ça va! Mais tu as bien dit Neville... Le Neville Londubat? "

" Oui! "

Quand la porte du compartiment, s'ouvrit laissant place à un jeune garçon aux yeux verts émeraudes, avec des cheveux en bataille, de couleur noir, je pus voir qu'il avait une cicatrice sur son front, qui avait la forme d'un éclair, suivit par une jeune fille avec des boucles brunes et d'un rouquin,

" Salut Neville! Tu as encore perdus ton crapaud? Dit le jeune garçon, quand la jeune fille sortie un bâton en bois et prononça : " ACCIO crapaud! " Quelques minutes plus tard le crapaud atterrit dans sa main,

" WHOUAAAA!!!!!!!! " Crièrent mes soeurs, " Comment as tu fait? Tu peux le refaire? "

Suite à ce hurlement tous le monde se retourna et nous observa, quand je vis la jeune fille sourire et pointait sa baguette sur moi en prononçant : " ACCIO lunettes! " Mes lunettes s'envolèrent et vinrent atterrir dans sa main, et la fille me dit : " Tu es beaucoup, plus jolie sans lunettes " Je me mis soudain à rougir sous ce compliment, chose qui n'échappa pas au garçon aux yeux vert, qui me souriait, " Au faite mon nom est Hermione Granger, voici Harry Potter et Ron Weasley et toi? " " Je m'appelle Tatiana mais mes sœurs m'appellent Tania, c'est plus court et voici ma soeur Fiona et ma soeur Shania "

" Enchanté! Et oh vous devriez mètrent vos robes de sorcières, on ne va par tarder à arriver! "

Et ils sortirent du compartiment, " Whouaaaaa! Ta vu Tania, on est dans le monde d'Harry Potter!!!!! Super!!!! " Crièrent mes sœurs,

" C'est bien ce qui me fait peur en effet "

Soudain le train s'arrêta, propulsant une valise par-terre, je l'ouvris par curiosité et découvris qu'elle contenait des robes de sorcières et toutes sortes d'accessoires dont nous aurions besoins.

Quelques minutes après s'être changées nous sortions du train, quand j'entendis : " Tiens mais voilà le Balafré, avec Weasmoche et la Sang de Bourbe! Alors comment se sont passées tes vacances? Pas trop dure j'espère? " Dit-il en riant, cette voix! Il n'y avait qu'une personne capable d'employait ce genre de vocabulaire, je me dirigeais d'où provenait la voix et j'aperçus un garçon aux cheveux blond en confrontation avec Harry, Hermione et Neville qui essayaient tant bien que mal de retenir Ron qui voulait se jetait dessus, je vis que mes sœurs eurent peur je décidais d'intervenir je pris ma baguette magique en criant : " EXPELLIARMUS!!!! " La baguette lui sauta des mains quand tous le monde chercha qui avait prononcé ce sortilège, j'arrivais droit devant lui en criant : " Toujours avec tes petits chiens à ce que je vois Malefoy! Espèce de lâche! " Que je criais à pleins poumons, Malefoy m'observait et me dit : " Attention jolie blonde tu ne sais pas à qui tu as à faire! " " Toi non plus! " Que je répliquais avec colère après quelques minutes Malefoy dit : " On se rev... " Il ne put terminer sa phrase, qu'il se mit à hurler : " A MOI AU FEU!!!!!!!!!! " Quand je vis que de la fumée s'échappait de son postérieur et que ma soeur Fiona avait sa baguette en main je lui demandais : " C'est toi qui a fait ça? "

Fiona me fit signe que oui, et tous le monde éclata de rire en voyant Malefoy courir dans tous les sens suivit par ses 2 acolytes, qui essayaient d'éteindre le feu.

" Il ne va pas vous tenir dans son cœur toi et tes sœurs " Me disait Ron,

" Ce ne sera ni la première ni la dernière "

" Bon vous venez? " Demanda Hermione et nous prîmes le chemin du château.

Et je pensais : " Je vais enfin savoir à quoi ressemble Poudlard , est-ce-que le château est aussi beau comme il est décrit dans les livres : " Quand je sentis une sensation étrange comme-ci quelqu'un me regardait, ni tenant plus je me retournais et vis que Harry m'observait,

" Tania! Pourquoi tu regardes, Harry comme ça? " Me demanda Fiona,

" Mais je ne le regarde pas! "

" Oui c'est ça! Et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre! Tu le dévores des yeux depuis tout à l'heure! "

" N'importe quoi! "

Et mes soeurs crièrent : " Ouououou la menteuse, elle est amoureuse! "

" Je le connais à peine! "

" Oui! Oui! On dit ça! On dit ça! Mais... "

" Il n'y a pas de mais!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

Du côté d'Harry...

" Alors vieux? " Demanda Ron,

" Quoi? " Dit Harry

" Elle te plaît pas vrai? "

" Qui ça? "

" Tu sais très bien, de qui je veux parler! La nouvelle! "

" Ron! Tu ne vas pas recommencer! Je l'a connais même pas! "

" Ouais ben ce n'est pas à moi à qui tu vas raconter des histoires, j'ai vus comment tu l'as regardé tout à l'heure dans le compartiment ! "

Harry soupira, " Peut-être que Ron a raison " Pensa t-il, mais il ne put rester dans ses réflexions, que les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent, le lieu ou la répartition des élèves dans les 4 maisons du nom de Griffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard allait commencer.

Voilà mon 2 éme Chapitre, alors votre avis? Moi j'ai beaucoup aimée avec Malefoy, le pauvre quand même (rires!!!!!!).


	3. Chapitre 3 La répartition

J'ai beaucoup aimée ce chapitre (rires!!!!!) Je précise que ma petite soeur à 6 ans je sais vous allez me dire oui mais normalement à Poudlard c'est à 11 ans etc... Car j'ai déjà eus ce genre de remarque, mais c'est fait volontairement lisez et vous verrez pourquoi.

La Grande Salle, était vraiment magnifique, mes sœurs étaient aussi émerveillée que moi, lorsque j'entendis : " Hey! Vous comptez vous assoir ou restait à regarder le plafond bouche bée, toute la nuit? " Disait Ron, avec une pointe de malice.

" Le plafond, il est... " " Magique, il n'est pas réel " Me disait Hermione, " Je l'ai lus dans L'Histoire de Poudlard "

" Oui, ton livre préféré "

" Comment tu le sais? " Demanda, Hermione

" Euh... J'ai devinée! "

Ma réponse n'échappa pas à Harry, qui me regardait, d'un air bizarre, ce qui me rendit mal à l'aise, lorsque Fiona dit : " Je crois que la répartition va commencer " Je l'ai regardée , d'un air qui voulait dire : " Merci de me tirer de ce mauvais pas ", elle me sourit, sourire que je lui rendis lorsque Shania me demanda : " Tania, c'est Halloween? "

" Non, pourquoi? "

" Parce qu'il y a une femme habillée en vert, avec un chapeau sur la tête et elle en tient également un dans la main "

En entendant cela, Hermione éclata de rire et dit : " Ca se voit bien que vous n'êtes pas d'ici toutes les 3, la femme que vous voyez là-bas, c'est le professeur Mc Gonagall, elle enseigne la Métamorphose, et c'est également elle qui est chargée de la répartition! "

Pour toute réponse je lui tirais la langue, chose qui n'échappa pas à Shania qui m'imita, et une partie de grimace commença, Shania riait aux éclats.

Quand soudain une voix cinglante retentit : " Hum! Hum! Quand vous auriez finit de faire le singe vous pourriez peut-être allait vous assoir, pour que le chapeau puisse vous répartir dans une maison, Melle Tatiana! " Je sursautais, et leva, les yeux et vis un regard pleins de reproches, du professeur Mc Gonagall.

" Et c'est, également valable pour vos sœurs! "

" Oui professeur! " Je me levais, et fis signe à mes 2 sœurs de me suivirent et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le chapeau, en passant à côté de la table des Serpentard, je croisais le regard de Malefoy qui me souriait d'un air moqueur, signifiant que la remontrance de vieille Mc Gonagall, ne lui était pas passé inaperçus.

J'oubliais bien vite les remontrances de la vieille et le regard moqueur de Malefoy quand le chapeau était posé sur ma tête!

" Ah! Une nouvelle recrue, mais pour quelles maisons voyons voir hum " Disait le chapeau.

En entendant cela je me mis à trembler, de tous mes membres, et je me mis à penser très fort : " DANS N'IMPORTE QUELLES MAISONS, MAIS PAS SERPENTARD! PAS SERPENTARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

" Pas Serpentard? C'est surprenant, tu as la même réaction, que un certain Potter, pourtant tu as du potentiel "

En entendant cela Harry sursauta,

" PAS SERPENTARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

" Très bien si tu insistes, se sera donc GRIFFONDOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

Tous le monde applaudissaient, et je me dépêchais, de rejoindre, ma table respective, quand je vis que Ron chuchota quelque chose à Harry qui y répondit par un hochement de tête, mais je n'y prêta pas plus d'attention, car c'était au tour de Fiona de prendre ma place.

" Ah!!!!!! Tu es la soeur de Tatiana? "

" Oui ", répondit Fiona d'une toute petite voix

" Mais avec toi, pas la moindre, hésitation, GRIFFONDOR!!!!!!!!!!!! "

" OUI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " Criais-je de joie 5 minutes, plus tard Fiona était assise à côté de moi, quand se fût au tour de ma soeur Shania, je croisais les doigts sous la table, et vis que Fiona, faisait de même.

Mais avant, que le chapeau, puisse prononcer quelque chose, Shania se mit à hurler : " JE NE VEUX PAS ETRE A SERPENTARD CAR JE NE VEUX PAS AVOIR COMME DIRECTEUR LE MONSIEUR AUX CHEVEUX GRAS!!!!!!!!!!! "

Suite à ça un silence régna dans la salle pendant plusieurs minutes, et un hurlement de rire retentit, lorsque Ron me demanda : " Euh... Elle a quel âge ta soeur? "

" 6 ans pourquoi? "

" Elle parle bien pour une fille de son âge "

Bien que la réplique de Shania avait fait rire l'assemblée, je savais, qu'à partir de ce moment là, les ennuies commenceraient, mais se fût tout de même un soulagement, car elle était également à Griffondor, nous n'étions pas séparées

Soudain un : "CLING" se fît entendre et le calme revint, comme-ci il n'y avait jamais eu le moindre rire, quelques minutes plus tard je compris pourquoi, à la table des professeurs était debout, un homme, avec des lunettes en demie lune il avait une longue barbe argentée, c'était le professeur Dumbledore! Le seul que Voldemort ait peur! A cette pensée une envie de vomir me prit, et... Et si jamais nous devrions l'affronter?! La peur me rongea le ventre, lorsqu'une voix m'appela : " Tatiana, tu es sûr que ça va? Tu es toute pâle " Me dit Harry, je sortis de ma torpeur et vit que tous le monde me regardaient avec inquiétude.

" Je... Oui ça va, un peu fatiguer " Mais Harry n'était pas convaincus, et je reportais mon attention sur le professeur Dumbledore, qui finissait son discours,

" Sur, ce je vous souhaite, bon appétit, et bonne nuit à tous! "

Des plats apparurent, sur la table, tous aussi délicieux les uns que les autres, les discussions reprirent; quand Ron dit entrent 2 bouchées : " C'est étrange que le chapeau a voulut t'envoyer à Serpentard au début, non? "

" Euh... Oui, je ne le sais pas moi-même pourquoi " Suite à cette question je me mis à me tortiller dans tous les sens, sur la chaise, Hermione remarqua ma gêne et dit : " Oh Ron, tu sais bien que c'est déjà arrivé, Harry a eut la même chose, et il est à Griffondor! "

Mais en connaissant Hermione, je savais pertinemment, qu'elle n'en resterait pas là, que tôt ou tard, elle aborderait le sujet, un fois que je serais seule.

Quand Neville, prit la parole pour la première fois de la soirée : " Puis ces histoires de maisons, je trouve ça ridicule, ont devraient tous vivre en harmonie, ça éviterait pas mal conflits! "

" Ah oui? Et tu te vois en harmonie, avec Malefoy? " Demanda un rouquin, assit à côté de Ron, vue la ressemblance, avec Ron ça devait sûrement être son frère, tous le monde ria, de cette remarque.

Quand, je vis que mes sœurs tombèrent, de sommeil, je dis: " C'est pas que je m'ennuis de vous, mais je vais aller me couchais, bonne nuit tous le monde! "

Je me levais et quitter la Grande Salle avec Shania, qui dormait, dans mes bras, quand Hermione me rejoignit et dit : " Attend! Le mot de passe c'est Courageux! "

" Merci ! Je repris, la direction des dortoirs.

Pendant ce temps là,

Hermione avait rejoins Ron et Harry, elle remarqua que celui-ci semblait ailleurs, elle demanda : " Ca va Harry? " Mais, il ne répondit pas, Ron lui donna un coup de coude,

" Hein? Quoi? "

" Ca va faire, déjà plusieurs minutes que l'on essaye, d'attirer ton attention " Dit Ron

" Désolé, je pensais "

" Ca on l'a remarqué! " Dit Hermione, " Et peut-on savoir à quoi? "

Avant qu'Harry n'est pu répondre Ron, enchaîna : " Laisse-moi deviner! A ces beaux cheveux blond soyeux et doux comme de la soie! Ces beaux yeux bleus couleur océan! "

Quand Harry lui donna un coup de coude pour lui manifestait ma présence, mais il continua : " A ses lèv... " Quand je dis : " J'avais oublié ma baguette " Ron virait au teint cramoisie, ce qui me fît rire et je repartis.

Harry amusait dit : " Tu disais Ron? "

Mais Ron n'osa plus parler, de la soirée, au bout de quelques heures, la Grande Salle se vida peu à peu, tous le monde partaient se coucher.

Alors que moi et mes sœurs étions déjà au lit, Fiona me demanda : " C'est vrai que le chapeau voulait t'envoyer à Serpentard? "

" Oui "

" Pourquoi? "

" Tout comme toi je n'en ai aucune idée " C'est vrai que c'était bizarre, mais se n'était pas ça qui me préoccupait le plus, c'était plutôt le fait de ne pas savoir ce qui nous attendaient moi et mes sœurs, et je m'endormis sur cette pensée.

J'espère que vous avez aimé, c'est quoi votre moment favori dans ce chapitre? En ce qui me concerne, je pense que vous pouvez le deviner.


	4. Chapitre 4 Cours de Potion

Il était 8H du matin, juste le temps de se lavait et de s'habiller, ensuite nous descendions dans la Grande Salle, pour prendre notre petit déjeuner.

" Bonjour Hermione! "

" Bonjour! Bien dormis? "

" Sans plus "

" Salut tout le monde! " Cria Ron

Quand je vis une rousse aux cheveux longs qui se dirigea vers nous, elle demanda : " Salut, tu n'aurais pas vu Harry par hasard? "

" Non je viens juste d'arriver "

Elle sembla déçus, je jetais un regard interrogatoire à Ron qui me répondit, sans me regarder : " C'est ma soeur Ginny, elle a un gros faible pour Harry "

En entendant, cela je ne puis m'empêchais de ressentir une petite pointe de jalousie, quand Fiona me dit tout bas à l'oreille, pour que personne ne puisse l'entendre : " Je crois que tu as une rivale Tania! "

En réponse, je lui donnais un coup de pied sous la table, quand le professeur Mc Gonagall, distribua les emplois du temps, Ron se mit à crier : " Oh non! "

" Qu'est-ce-qui se passe? " Demanda Hermione

" Devine! " Dit Ron avec colère

" ......"

" Notre premier cours, c'est la Potion! "

" Et alors? "

" Et alors?! C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire?! On a cours avec les Serpentard! "

Quand j'aperçus Malefoy qui se dirigea vers nous et nous dit : " Salut les 3 Sang de Bourbes! "

Je sentis une rage immonde en moi, mais je pris sur moi et répondis : " LA FERME MALEFOY! "

Mais Malefoiy c'était collé à moi et me dit à l'oreille : " Tu devrais être contente, tu vas avoir avec toi le play boy de tout Poudlard toute la journée "

" Tu me remplis de joie! " Que je répondis sarcastiquement,

Ron c'était levé, baguette en main, lorsque Malefoy dit : " Attention Weasmoche, fait de la magie, tous aux abris! " Les Serpentard, éclatèrent de rire,

" LEVICORPUS! " Cria Ron

" PROTEGO! " Cria à son tour Malefoy,

Ils se toisèrent quelques secondes du regard, quand Hermione hurla : " ARRETEZ!!!!!! "

Quand Fiona et Shania prirent une tarte et la lançait sur Malefoy, qui l'a reçut en plein visage, mais vif comme l'éclair il pointa sa baguette magique sur mes 2 sœurs je pus voir de la haine sur son visage, quand soudain : " EXPELLIARMUS " Cria, Harry, la baguette, lui sauta, des mains Harry l'a rattrapa et lança un regard noir qui me fît froid dans le dos, en disant : " Malefoy tu dégages! C'est mon premier avertissement! "

Malefoy reprit sa baguette et partit en marmonnant entre ses dents, quand la cloche des cours retentit,

" Eh bien, la journée commence bien! " Dit Ron

" Ca tu peux le dire! " Répond Harry

Hermione m'attendait, mes sœurs étaient parties avec Ron et Harry, je savais que le moment crucial était arrivé, car Hermione me demanda : " Tatiana, je peux te parler? "

" Je t'écoute, (bien que je savais quel serait le sujet)

" Pourquoi, le chapeau a t-il voulut au début t'envoyer à Serpentard? "

Au début, je ne voulais pas répondre mais en voyant le regard insistant d'Hermione, je cédais,

" Le chapeau, a voulut m'envoyer à Serpentard, parce que soit disant j'avais du potentiel "

" C'est tout? "

" Oui "

" C'est curieux, toi et Harry avaient pas mal de choses en communs "

" Possible "

Je regardais, ma montre il était 09H05, ont avaient 5 minutes de retard! " Hermione on est en retard! "

Elle regarda sa montre et cria : " Oh, misère dépêchons nous! "

Nous montons dans le dortoir en quatrième vitesse, cherchaient nos affaires, et nous parcourrons tous les couloirs, pour arriver à notre première salle de classe, le temps de reprendre notre respiration, et je frappais à la porte, quand une voix glaciale répondit : " Entrez! "

J'ouvris la porte, tous les élèves étaient là, je cherchais des yeux mes sœurs, et je vis qu'elles étaient tout au fond derrière Harry et Ron, au moins elles ne devaient pas supporter Malefoy c'était déjà ça!

Quand le professeur Rogue dit : " C'est à cette heure-ci que l'ont arrivent Melles? "

" Ont avaient pas vus l'heure professeur " Dit, Hermione,

Quand une voix que je connaissais trop bien répliqua : " Oh, 2 Sang de Bourbes ensembles, c'est pas mignon ça? Vous n'avez plus qu'à vous tenir la main et vous ferez un couple parfait! "

Je vis que ma soeur Fiona serrait les poings, je l'ai regardée pour la dissuader de faire une bêtise.

Hermione, pensa : " Je ne sais pas se qui me retient de te réduire en pâté pour serpent Malefoy, mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre! "

" Je vous remercie Mr Malefoy, quant à vous Melles 10 points de moins pour Griffondor! Tachez, d'être à l'heure la prochaine fois! "

J'ouvris la bouche pour contester, mais Hermione me lança un regard au coin,

" Oui? " Demanda Rogue,

" Non, rien professeur "

" Bien! " Me répondit-il : " Je pense, que vous n'avez pas besoin d'être à 2 pour trouvaient vos places! "

Les Serpentard éclatèrent de rire,

Je m'assis donc à contrecœur à côté de Malefoy et Hermione prit place, à côté de Neville,

" Bien, maintenant que nous sommes au complet, aujourd'hui nous allons faire un philtre d'amour vous avez toutes les instructions au tableau, vous avez une 1H! Et j'espère, que vous ne ferez rien, explosé! Cette fois-ci! " Dit Rogue, en regardant Neville,

" Au travail! "

" Décidement, tu ne peux plus te passer de moi! " Dit Malefoy,

" Dans tes rêves! "

" Aller avoues! "

" Non mais tu délires complètement! "

Quand je sentis une main, sur ma cuisse, je levais les yeux et vis son regard malicieux, avec un sourire coquin aux lèvres, je n'osais pas bouger de peur d'attirer l'attention, je posais ma main sur la sienne, elle était douce comme du velours, mais je serrais sa main de toute mes forces malheureusement il ne lâcha pas prise, je lui donnais donc un coup de pied dans la cheville, et je me retournais, j'aperçus Fiona murmurait quelque chose à Shania, quand elle se leva et lança quelque chose dans le chaudron de Malefoy, quelques minutes plus tard, une explosion assourdissante retentit dans toute la classe, avec un professeur Rogue furieux comme jamais : " NEVILLE LONDUBAT EVIDEMENT ! 30 points de... " Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase que Harry hurla de colère : " CETTE FOIS- CI SE N'EST PAS NEVILLE, MAIS VOTRE PETIT PROTEGER DE MALEFOY, QUI A FAIT EXPLOSER SON CHAUDRON! "

" POTTER! "

Ils s'observèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, quand Rogue consentit enfin à regarder le chaudron de Malefoy, " Mr Malefoy! Vous me décevez beaucoup, je suis forçé, d'enlever des points à Serpentard! 20 points en moins! " Dit Rogue, d'une voix laissant entendre de la déception, quand la cloche sonna, pour le cours suivant.

Alors? Pas mal non?


	5. Chapitre 5 Au terrain de Quidditch

Tous les élèves se hâtèrent de sortir, je fis signe à mes sœurs que je l'ai rejoindrais, car j'attendais, Harry, Fiona me demanda tout de même: " Tu ne viens pas avec nous? "

Je répondis : " Non je dois d'abord parler à Harry "

" Ah d'accord, à tout à l'heure! " Elle allait partir, mais je l'a retient par la main et lui demanda tout bas : " Qu'est-ce-que tu as donnée à Shania tout à l'heure? "

Fiona ne me répondit pas mais elle me montra ce qu'elle avait dans la poche,

" Des pétards! "

" Oui! "

" Qui t'a donné ça? "

" C'est les frères jumeaux de Ron "

" Si Rogue apprend ça, j'aimerais pas être à votre place! "

" Pas de risque qu'il l'apprenne un jour, se sont des pétards, qui ne laissent pas de traces après l'explosion " Dit-elle en riant,

" J'espère, que tu as raison..."

" Bon je te laisse, Harry arrive! " Elle partit

Harry referma la porte derrière lui, quand je l'interpellais,

" Euh, Harry "

" Oui? "

" Je... Je voulais te remercier pour ce matin, tu sais pour Malefoy "

Harry m'observait et me sourit, en disant : " Il n'y a pas de quoi! "

" Bon, eh bien j'y vais, on se rejoint au terrain de Quidditch! "

J'allais partir, quand Harry m'interpella à son tour : " Attend! "

" Oui? " Que je demandais un peu surprise,

" Ont pourraient peut-être y aller ensembles? " Dit-il en regardant ses chaussures,

J'allais répondre quand Fiona arriva en courant, hurlant : " TANIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TANIA!!!!!!!!!! "

" Fiona? Mais qu'est-ce... Je ne pus terminer ma phrase que Fiona parla à en perdre haleine : " Shania! Est sur un balai!!!!!!!!!! Je crois qu'il est ensorcelé!!!!!! Elle n'arrive pas à descendre!!!!!!! Et Mme Bibine n'est pas encore arrivée! "

Harry et moi nous nous regardions et le premier mot qui nous vient à l'esprit fût : " Malefoy! " Et tous les 3 courrons vers le terrain de Quidditch en priant le ciel que nous n'arrivions pas trop tard!

5 minutes plus tard, nous étions sur le terrain, je cherchais des yeux Malefoy, je le vis, mais il n'avait aucune baguette magique dans la main,

quand Harry parla : " Son balai n'est pas ensorcelé! Elle ne sait pas le diriger! Si on ne fait rien elle va se casser quelque chose ou pire! "

Il n'y avait qu'une solution Fiona et moi sortions notre baguette et prononçâmes : " ACCIO BALAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

Quelques minutes après 2 balais se tenaient devant nous, quand Harry hurla : " ATTENDEZ VOUS NE SAVAIENT MEME PAS VOLER VOUS ALLEZ VOUS TUER!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

Mais nous étions déjà dans les airs à la recherche de Shania,

Ron et Hermione avaient rejoint Harry,

" Harry, qu'est-ce-qui se passe? " Demanda Ron quand soudain Shania hurla, Harry l'aperçut,

" MON DIEU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " Hurla Hermione

" Là-bas c'est Tatiana et Fiona! Elles essayent de l'attraper! " Dit Ron,

Mme Bibine arriva en disant : " Bon sang, c'est quoi tous ces hurlements? "

" Regardez par vous-mêmes! " Répliqua Harry, avec colère, en enfourchant son Eclair de Feu,

" Harry? " Demanda Hermione,

" QUOI?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " Dit- il exaspérer

" Vous n'allez tout de même pas..." Mais Mme Bibine ne termina pas sa phrase que Harry hurla de plus belle : " IL N'Y AURA PAS 1 MAIS 3 PERSONNES QUI RISQUENT D'Y RESTER ALORS JE NE VAIS PAS RESTER LES BRAS CROISAIENT ET ATTENDRE QU'UNE TELLE CHOSE SE PRODUISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " Il décolla, tous les élèves scrutèrent le ciel en attendant la suite des événements.

Harry m'avait rejoins et me dit d'une voix autoritaire: " Toi et ta soeur Fiona redescendaient, immédiatement! Je m'occupe de Shania! "

" Il n'en ai pas question!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

Harry allait répliquer, mais je pris de la vitesse, j'avais rejoint Fiona, quand une idée me vient à l'esprit, je lui dis : " Perds un peu d'altitude et reste en dessous de moi d'accord? "

" Pourquoi? "

" Fais ce que je te dis! "

Fiona ne discuta pas et descendit,

Harry me demanda : " Tu veux essayer de bloquait le balais? "

" Oui! "

" Par le choc tu vas te désarçonner! Ca ne marchera pas! "

Je lui répondis agacée : " Tu vois, une autre solution? "

Mais Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre,

" Bon alors on y va! "

Je repris de la vitesse, Harry volait à mes côtés quand soudain je vis Shania, elle nous foncer droit dessus!

" ATTENTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " Hurla Harry, mais trop tard le balais me percuta de pleins fouet!

La dernière chose que je vis fût Harry qui se précipita vers moi, puis plus rien...

2H plus tard, je me réveillais, je sentis une affreuse douleur à la tête, je passais la main sur le front j'avais un bandage, j'observais, la pièce dans laquelle j'étais tout était en blanc, quand une femme arriva et me dit : " Ah vous êtes, enfin réveiller! "

Je lui demandais: " Où, suis-je ? "

La femme me répondit : " A l'infirmerie "

" Que m'est-il arrivée? "

" Vous avez fait, une chute d'un balai "

" Un balai? "

" Oui "

En entendant cela tout me revint en mémoire, la panique de Fiona, Shania sur un balai, et pour finir l'accident.

Je paniquais, et je criais : " SHANIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

La femme m'attrapa, par les épaules et me força à m'allonger en me disant : " Vos sœurs vont très bien, calmez vous! "

Je soupirais de soulagement, en regardant par la fenêtre, je remarquais que c'était déjà le soir, tous les élèves devaient être dans la Grande Salle en train de dîner. Quand j'entendis du bruit et la voix de mes soeurs qui demandaient à me voir, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, elles me sautèrent dans les bras en criant : " TANIA!!!!!!!!! " De joie

Je les serrèrent très fort dans mes bras, on frappa de nouveau à la porte, Ron et Hermione venaient de rentrer.

" Contente que tu vas mieux! " Dit Hermione,

" Tu nous as fait peur " Me dit Ron,

Je demandais: " Et qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé après que... Enfin vous savez "

Hermione expliqua : " Après que tu sois tombée du balai, Fiona avait attrapée Shania, avant que tu ne t'écrases sur le sol Harry t'a rattrapée, dans ses bras, une fois à terre il t'a portée jusqu' à l'infirmerie, tu t'en ais sortie seulement avec un jolie hématome "

" J'ai eus de la chance, Harry m'a sauvait la vie "

Quand la femme rentra en disant : " Je vais changer votre bandage, après vous pourrez sortir! "

Je me regardais dans la glace, c'est vrai que l'hématome n'était pas beau à voir, mais je n'avais rien de casser, une fois mon bandage changeait, je sortis de l'infirmerie, mes sœurs étaient partit avec Ron il leur apprenait à jouer aux échecs,

je trouvais Hermione à la bibliothèque, je lui demandais : " Salut Hermione! Tu n'aurais pas vus Harry par hasard? "

" Non désolé, au faite dans quelques jours il y aura une sortie au Pré-au-Lard, il va y avoir un bal pour les fêtes de Noël, ça sera l'occasion d'acheter nos robes de soirée! " Dit-elle enthousiaste,

" Oui "

" Ca ne va pas, Tatiana? "

" Si, ne t'inquiète pas, bon je te laisse je vais prendre l'air, à tout à l'heure au dortoir! "

" Ok, à tout à l'heure! "

Alors vous avez aimé?


	6. Chapitre 6 Dans la Forêt Interdite

Je sortie dans le parc, l'air frais me fît du bien, mon mal de tête s'estompait peu à peu, je m'assis dans l'herbe, et profitais du calme qui m'entourait, quand une personne me demanda: " Je peux m'assoir? "

Je tournais la tête pour répondre, mais je ne vis personne,

" Je dois rêver " Me suis-je-dis, quand je vis 2 yeux verts me regardaient,

" Harry? "

Il rit et enleva ce qu'il avait sur lui il était de nouveau visible et me dit,

" C'est une cape d'invisibilité, elles sont très rares, elle a appartenus à mon père "

Comme il voyait que je ne répondais pas il me dit: " Je ne t'en veux pas pour ce qui s'est passé, c'est normal que tu es voulut sauver, Shania, c'est ta sœur! Si c'est ça que tu penses "

Je lui répondis : " J'aurais dû t'écouter, je regrette, si je l'avais fait ça ne serait pas arrivé! "

Harry ne dit rien, quand je sentis des larmes coulaient sur mes joues, suite à ça il me prit dans ses bras et essuya mon visage avec un mouchoir, son visage était tout prêt du mien, je pouvais sentir son souffle, quand il m'embrassa, ensuite il se recula, son regard se porta sur le bandage et il me dit : " Tu as une jolie bosse en tout cas "

Je lui donnais un coup de coude, il m'attrapa par la taille et nous roulâmes tous les 2 dans l'herbe en riant aux éclats, il se leva et me tendit la main pour m'aider à me lever, il me tenait par la taille, je lui déposais un baisé sur la joue, il me souriait et me dit : " Je sais qu'il est encore trop tôt pour le bal de Noël, mais je voulais te demander si tu acceptais de m'accompagner? "

Je regardais, Harry, j'avais envie de crier de joie mais je me retiens et lui répondis : " J'accepte! "

Harry, me prit la main et nous marchions, mais je me rendis compte que nous ne prenions pas le chemin vers le château.

Je lui demandais : " Harry, ou tu m'emmènes? "

Il me répondit : " C'est une surprise! " En mettant sa cape d'invisibilité, en sortant également sa baguette magique, il prononça : " Lumos! "

J'aperçus au loin une forêt, elle se fit de plus en plus dense au fur et à mesure que nous nous rapprochions, nous marchions encore et encore, quand je lui demandais : " C'est encore loin? "

Il me dit : " Encore quelques mètres et nous y sommes! "

" Voilà ! "

Je lui dis : " Mais je ne vois rien ! "

" Attend et observe! "

Il me semblait que ça faisait une éternité que j'attendais quand j'aperçus au loin une tâche blanche derrière un arbre puis 2 puis 3! "

" Qu'est-ce-que c'est? "

Harry enleva la cape, quand stupéfiée je me mis à crier : " Des Licornes!!!! "

Harry souriait en voyant ma tête émerveillée, elles étaient à présent toutes près, quand Harry s'avança et dit : " Je te présente Blanche! "

" Je peux l'à caresser? "

" Bien sûr! "

J'avançais ma main pour toucher son pelage, je me rendis compte qu'il était très doux comme de la soie, et très soyeux,

nous restions plusieurs heures en compagnie de ces créatures magnifiques,

lorsque Harry dit : " Il se fait tard, il est temps de rentrer "

Nous reprîmes le chemin du château, Harry me raccompagna, avant de rentrer dans mon dortoir je dis : " Merci pour cette merveilleuse soirée " Et je l'embrassais en lui souhaitant, bonne nuit.

J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, c'est celui que j'aime le plus, (pas pour Harry) et vous?


	7. Chapitre 7 Au Prè au Lard

Quand Hermione sauta sur mon lit, en criant: " Allez debout la grande dormeuse!!!!!!!!!! "

Je lui répondis de mauvaise humeur : " Hermione il est 8H du matin et on est Samedi! " Mais, elle n'écoutait pas mes protestations, je me levais donc quand je vis par la fenêtre, qu'il neigé, le mois de Novembre s'achevait, dans quelques semaines, se sera Noël, je lui demandais : " Ou sont mes sœurs? "

Elle me répondit : " Avec Ron et Harry dans la Grande Salle, ils prennent le petit déjeuner "

Je baillais, quand Hermione me demanda en souriant : " Alors comment s'était? "

" De quoi tu parles? " Que je demandais intriguée,

Hermione me dit : " Tu sais très bien de quoi, je parle! Tu n'étais pas avec tes sœurs hier soirs! "

En entendant cela le rouge me monta aux joues, si elle savait!

" Je... J'avais euh... Oh et puis zut! "

Hermione me regardait et cria : " Je le savais!!!!!!!!! Toi et Harry ensembles!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAOUUUUUU! "

Suite à ça elle reçut un oreiller dans la figure, et une bataille de polochon commença.

Une demi-heure plus tard Hermione dit : " On devrait descendre, prendre notre petit déjeuner "

" Oui, mais avant je dois passée à l'infirmerie, pour mon bandage, je te rejoins! "

" D'accord! Mais dépêche-toi! On a une sortie au Pré-au-Lard, aujourd'hui "

" Mince, j'avais complètement oubliée, dans ce cas je file! "

Je sortie en toute hâte de la tour des Griffondor, pour me rendre à l'infirmerie, quand tout à coup une main m'attrapa, fermement par l'épaule et me plaqua contre le mûr, suivit d'un rire glacial : " Je t'avais dit qu'on se reverra! " Dit une voix,

dans la précipitation, je remarquais, que ma baguette était tombée de ma poche,

" Malefoy? " Il ne me restait plus qu'à engager, la conversation, pour gagnait du temps et essayer de retrouvait ma fichue baguette!

Il me répondit : " Perspicace! "

" Qu'est-ce-que tu me veux? " Je regardais, autours de moi il n'y avait aucune issue, j'étais belle et bien coincée!

Malefoy ria et me demanda : " C'est ça que tu cherches? " En me montrant ce qu'il avait dans la main,

je criais : " Rend la moi immédiatement! Avant que je te...."

Il me dit : " Du calme belle blonde, pas la peine de sortir tes griffes! Je te l'a rendrais, mais à une condition! "

Je paniquais, Malefoy imposait une condition, ça ne présager rien de bon,

je lui demandais, d'une voix tremblante : " Que... Quelle condition? "

Malefoy, aperçut mon malaise et rit en disant : " Tu perds tes moyens avec moi! "

Je lui lançais un regard noir, en disant : " Tu dis n'importe quoi! "

" A vraiment? C'est ce qu'on va voir! "

Et il s'approcha de plus en plus prés, je pus voir chaque traits de son visage, ses yeux d'une couleur bleue à vous coupez le souffle, je voulais m'enfuir, mais mes jambes refusaient de bouger, "Alors? "

Je repris peu à peu mon sang froid et je lui dis : " Bas les pâtes! "

Surprit, il se recula, et me dit : "Je ne suis pas dupe, bref... Je voulais savoir la raison pour laquelle mon chaudron a explosait en cours de Potion? "

Je lui répondis : " Comment veux tu que je le sache? "

Il allait répondre, quand une voix l'interpella : " Draco, on te cherche partout depuis tout à l'heure! "

" Salut Blaise! J'arrive! "

Le garçon, rejoignit, Malefoy en m'apercevant, il lança : " Oh! Mais c'est la nouvelle! Et si ont s'amusaient un peu? " Demanda t-il,

avant que je ne puisse faire un geste, Malefoy s'interposa entre lui et moi, et dit : " NON! "

Blaise lui lança un regard interrogatoire, il lui demanda : " Qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive Draco? "

Pour justifiait son acte, Malefoy lui demanda : " Ne me dis pas que tu es attirée, par des Sang de Bourbes? Je doute que le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait content de savoir ça! "

Blaise regarda Drago et lui dit : " Non tu as raison! " Il partit en me lançant un regard noir, Draco me rendit ma baguette en souriant, je ne savais plus quoi penser, il me demanda : " Ca va? "

Je lui répondis avec ironie : " Oh! Malefoy qui s'inquiète pour moi! Comme c'est touchant! "

Il soupira et me dit : " Je ne suis pas celui que tu crois! " Sur ces mots il me laissa seule.

Suite à ce qui venait de se passer, j'étais abasourdie, quand je repris mes esprits, je me rendis à l'infirmerie.

" Vous allez bien? " Me demanda Mme Pomfresh,

" Oui " Que je répondis, mais elle ne semblait pas convaincus, je me dépêchais de sortir pour me rendre dans la Grande Salle.

J'aperçus Hermione en train de finir son déjeuner, je m'assis à côté d'elle, elle me demanda : " Pourquoi tu as mit autant de temps? "

Je ne voulais pas lui dire la confrontation avec Malefoy et son comportement je lui répondis donc : " Oh euh... Mme Pomfresh voulait s'assurer que je n'avais vraiment plus rien à la tête "

Hermione hocha la tête se qui me soulagea, quand Harry m'attrapa par les épaules et me demanda d'un air malicieux : " Alors bien dormis? "

Je souris à cette question, quand Fiona dit : " Oh comme c'est romantique! " Je lui lançais un regard noir, mais elle continua : " Pas la peine de te justifiais nous le savons Shania et moi, pourquoi tu n'as pas dormis avec nous tu étais avec Harry! " Et Shania demanda : " C'est pour quand le mariage? "

J'ouvris la bouche pour protester, mais aucun sons n'en sortit, quand quelqu'un me bouscula violement et cria : " ESPECE DE GARCE TU ME L'AS VOLE, JE TE LE FERRAI REGRETTER!!!!!!!!!! "

" GINNY! " S'indigna Ron,

elle ne fit pas attention à lui, elle continua à m'insulter, à crier : " TU LE VOULAIS! TU LE VOULAIS! DEPUIS QUE TU ES ARRIVEE, TU LE DEVORAIS DES YEUX JE TE DETESTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " Dit-elle en pleurant, j'essayais de l'a calmer mais elle me repoussa brutalement suite à ça je perdis mon sang froid et je l'attrapais par le col de son tee-shirt, en la claquant contre le mûr en criant : " MAINTENANT CA SUFFIT!!!!!!!!!!!!! " Mes soeurs crièrent : " TANIA! TANIA ARRETE!!! " Tandis que Hermione, Ron et Harry essayaient de nous séparer je l'a serrais de toute mes forces quand Harry cria : " TATIANA ARRETE TU VAS FINIR PAR L'A TUER! " Je finis par la lâchée, elle s'affaissa contre le mûr, en suffoquant, je tremblais de rage tandis que Ginny se relevait péniblement en me lançant un regard pleins de haine avant de sortir.

Hermione me demanda : " Ca va? "

Je lui répondis avec colère : " Je vais très bien! "

Lorsque Ron dit : " Je n'ai jamais vus ma soeur comme ça " Il se tourna vers Harry en disant : " Elle doit vraiment t'aimer si elle réagit de cette façon, tu devrais aller lui parlait "

Harry répondit : " Je le ferrais "

Ron continua : " En tout cas Tatiana il vaudrait mieux que toutes les 2 vous vous évitiez pendant un certains temps! "

Tout ce que je lui répondis fut ceci : " Ca finira mal cette histoire! "

Quand Hermione dit : " Bon euh... On pourrait laisser ça de côté un moment? Je vous rappelle qu'il y a une sortie au Prè-au-Lard! "

En effet tous les élèves étaient déjà partit ils ne restaient plus que nous dans la Grande Salle, quelques minutes plus tard nous étions tous dehors lorsque Fiona ramassa un peu de neige et l'a lança sur moi c'est ainsi que commença une bataille, Fiona cria : " Filles contre garçons! " Ron et Harry répliquèrent : " Se n'est pas juste vous êtes plus nombreuses! "

Pour toute réponse ils reçurent une bombardée de boules de neige dans la figure, après quelques heures de rigolades Harry demanda : " Bon si ont allaient boire une Bièraubeurre avant d'aller achetaient nos tenues de soirée? "

On accepta avec plaisir Harry commanda pour tous le monde Shania était plutôt perplexe devant d'ailleurs elle n'était pas là seule Fiona observait également son verre d'un air bizarre,

lorsque Hermione demanda : " Vous n'avez jamais bus de Bièraubeurre?"

Fiona répondit : " Jai déjà goûtée la bière et je n'aime pas du tout alors la Bièraubeurre euh..."

Je lui répondis : " Ca ne te coûte rien de goûter! "

Hermione dit : " Ca n'a rien à faire avec la bière des Moldus celle-ci est crémeuse et sucrée, comme le capuccino "

Je tournais la tête et vis que Shania buvait avec plaisir, quand Harry dit : " En tout cas il y en a une qui à l'air d'aimer ça "

Je décidais de goûter en effet c'était vraiment délicieux, après cette séance de dégustation mes sœurs, Hermione, et moi partons pour acheter nos robes pour le bal de Noël ainsi que les cadeaux pour Ron et Harry, tandis que les garçons faisaient de mêmes.

Nous rentrons dans le 1er magasin que nous croisons sur route, je partis avec mes sœurs choisir celles qui nous plaisaient le plus, après quelques heures de recherches je finis par choisir une longue robe en velours de couleur bleue marine avec des hauts talons argenté, ma soeur Fiona une robe de couleur rouge tandis que pour Shania une robe blanche, de son côté Hermione prit une robe noir paillette et des hauts talons noir.

Nous partions ensuite acheter les cadeaux pour Noël pour Harry je pris un bracelet en or avec son prénom gravait dessus et pour Ron un nouveau jeu d'échec.

Une fois nos achats terminés nous rejoignons Harry et Ron qui venaient de sortir d'un magasin de Quidditch.

Et nous reprîmes le chemin du château, je marchais côte à côte avec Fiona et je vis à sa tête que quelque chose n'allait pas je lui demandais : " Pourquoi tu fais cette drôle de tête? "

Elle me répondit : " Tu m'as achetée une robe et je n'ai même pas de cavalier pour le bal! "

Je lui dis en faisant un clin d'œil : " Tu peux toujours y allait avec Neville, il paraît que c'est un bon danseur "

Elle me regarda et me sourit, de retours au château nous montons tous nous coucher car il était très tard dans quelques jours se sera Noël pourtant quelque chose me tracassais, les journées étaient bien trop calme, malgré l'incident du matin mais je me rendis compte plus tard que j'avais tort.

Alors? Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre? Pleins de rebondissements n'est-ce-pas? Je suis sûre que vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça.


	8. Chapitre 8 Le bal de Noël

Le grand jour était arrivé ce soir se sera le bal de Noël, la Grande Salle était magnifiquement décorée, mes sœurs étaient excitées à l'idée de pouvoir danser au soir. A cette pensée je me figeais, et je réalisais que je ne savais absolument pas danser!

Lorsque mes sœurs arrivèrent en chantant : " C'est les vacances de Noël! Tralala!!!! "

Nous descendions dans la Grande Salle, quand le professeur Mc Gonagall passa dans les rangs pour savoir qui resterait à Poudlard à la période des fêtes je m'inscris avec mes sœurs, Hermione, Harry aussi mais également Ron.

Je pensais : " Ron? " Se qui signifiait que Ginny resterait à Poudlard aussi! Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil et je vis qu'elle s'était déjà inscrite je relevais la tête, je l'aperçus qui m'observait avec un sourire mesquin aux lèvres.

Je me tendis nous nous observons pendant plusieurs minutes, lorsque je vis Harry venir vers moi et me dire à l'oreille : " Ca te dis de venir avec moi prendre un bain, dans la Salle de Bain des Préfets? "

En entendant cela le rouge me monta aux joues, Ginny n'avait toujours pas bougée je pus voir qu'elle serrait les poings je lui fis un sourire mauvais et je répondis à Harry d'une voix assez forte pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre et sans l'a quittée des yeux : " Oh mais se serait avec joie! "

Harry souriait en disant : " Alors à tout à l'heure! " En me faisant un bisou sur le front, je quittais la Grande Salle sans jetait un regard pour Ginny pour allait prendre mes affaires dans la tour de Griffondor, je redescendis quatre à quatre l'escalier pour me rendre au rendez-vous.

Je poussais la porte, Harry n'était pas encore arrivé je pus observer la pièce c'était vraiment magnifique avec tous ces vitraux qui représentaient des Sirènes après quelques minutes d'observations j'enfilais mon maillot de bain et je mis une main dans l'eau qui d'ailleurs était très agréable quand soudain : " Agréable n'est-ce-pas? " Disait une voix, sur le coup de la surprise je me mis à crier : " AAHHHHHHHHHHH " Et je tombais dans l'eau, quand je sortis la tête j'aperçus une tête blonde qui riait d'un rire air moqueur en disant : " Je te fais si peur que ça? Demanda t-il

Je répliquais de colère : " Malefoy tu n'as rien à faire ici! Sors immédiatement! "

Il me répondit : " Oh que si! Aurais-tu oubliée que je suis Préfet également? " Comme il voyait que je ne disais rien il continua : " Puis tu n'es pas la premiére fille que je vois en maillot de bain! "

Je lui répondis: " Je ne suis pas venue ici pour prendre un bain avec toi! Alors dégage! "

Je me dirigeais vers le bord pour sortir quand je sentis 2 mains fermes m'attrapaient par la taille je perdis l'équilibre et je me retrouvais dans ses bras le seul mot qui sortit de ma bouche fut : " CRETIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

Quand ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes je ne savais plus quoi penser quand un bruit de porte me fis sursauter je le repoussais de toutes mes forces je pus voir une tête rousse s'enfuir dans le couloir je pensais : " Et merde!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

Je me dépêchais de sortir de l'eau, pour m'habillais et je me lançais à sa poursuite, mais trop tard Ginny avait déjà tout racontée à Harry, mais je devais coûte que coûte lui parlais ou du moins essayer.

Il ne restait que quelques heures avant l'ouverture du bal, quand je demandais à Hermione : " Tu n'aurais pas vue Harry? "

Elle me répondit : " Si il est dehors, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, il tape dans tous ce qui lui tombe sous la main "

Je l'a remercie et je sortie, je pris mon courage à 2 mains pour lui parler.

" Euh Harry? " Demandais-je d'une toute petite voix, mais il ne me répondit pas ne me regarda même pas.

Je continuais : " Ecoute pour ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure je... "

Mais il me coupa la parole en disant avec colère : " Que quoi que tu es désolée pour se qui s'est passé avec Malefoy? Que tu l'as embrassée de ton plein gré?!!!!!!!!!!!! "

" Je n'ai pas... "

Mais il ne me laissa pas finir et dis : " Je t'aimais Tatiana et tu as tout gâchée! " Il se releva mais avant de partir il me dit : " Ah et pour le bal je change de partenaire je vais avec Ginny elle au moins a le mérite d'être franche! "

Je criais : " Elle ment! " Mais il ne m'écouta pas et partit.

Je m'affaissais contre l'arbre où se tenait Harry quelques heures auparavant je mis à pleurer sans pouvoir m'arrêtais, j'imaginais Ginny au bras de Harry avec un sourire triomphant toute la soirée c'était comme recevoir un coup de poignard en plein coeur.

Pendant ce temps là au château :

Tous les élèves se préparaient pour la soirée on entendit également des : " Joyeux Noël " Par-ci par -là tandis que Fiona et Shania demandèrent à Hermione : " Tu n'aurais pas vue Tania? "

" Je pensais qu'elle était avec vous " Répondit-elle,

" Non on l'a cherche depuis des heures "

Elle répondit: " Bon venez je vais vous aider à vous habillez et on partira à sa recherche "

Elles partirent dans la tour de Griffondor.

Quelques minutes plus tard elles étaient prêtes elles descendirent dans la Grande Salle, quand elles eurent un hoquet de surprise en apercevant Harry accompagné de Ginny, lorsque Hermione dit : " Il s'est passé quelque chose venez! Je sais que tout à l'heure votre soeur cherchait Harry je lui ai dis qu'il était dehors elle y est peut-être encore allons voir "

Mes sœurs approuvèrent, quand quelques minutes plus tard, je sentis une main sur mon épaule je levais la tête je vis que Fiona m'observait anxieuse : " Pourquoi tu pleures? "

Je répondis : " Pour rien! "

Quant Hermione dit : " C'est Ginny "

En entendant ce prénom mes lèvres tremblèrent, elle continua : " Raconte se qui s'est passé "

Je pris une grande inspiration et je lui racontais ensuite j'attendis qu'Hermione prenne la parole.

" Là seule façon de faire entendre à Harry c'est de faire avalait du Véritassérum à Malefoy et Ginny "

Je l'observais comme-ci c'était la première fois que je l'à voyais, et je lui demandais : " Comment tu comptes en avoir? "

Elle me sourit en me montrant la fiole qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

J'étais stupéfiée : " Mais comment as-tu...? "

Je l'ai prise dans la réserve de Rogue lors de notre premier cours de Potion, je me suis dit que ça pourraît être utile "

Je lui souris et elle me dit : " Viens ne va pas laisser Ginny gâchait cette soirée! "

" Tu as raison! Je vais aller me changeais et lui donner une bonne leçon! "

Je pris la fiole et nous rentrons toutes les 4 au château.

Je me dépêchais d'aller dans la tour des Griffondor pour me préparais je me frisais les cheveux, j'enfilais la robe bleue velours qui d'ailleurs m'allais à ravir, je souris en apercevant mon reflet dans le miroir et je redescendis lorsque Hermione me dis à l'oreille : " N'oublis pas une goutte dans leur jus, moi je m'occupe du reste! " Je hochais la tête en signe d'approbation et je partis mettre mon plan à exécution, je me dirigeais vers la table des Griffondor, Fiona et Shania étaient déjà assise avec Ron, quand Fiona dit : " Je fais en sorte que Ginny s'assoit à côté de moi "

" D'accord "

Quelques minutes plus tard Harry entra j'en eus le souffle couper en le voyant il portait une magnifique chemise en soie avec un Dragon de Chine brodée sur la poitrine, pantalon noir nos regards se croisèrent quelques secondes puis il détourna la tête.

J'aperçus Hermione parlait à Harry celui-ci l'a regarda un peu surprise puis fit un hochement de tête je pensais : " Voilà une bonne chose de faite! " Et Hermione prit place à côté de moi en souriant elle me dit : " Je lui ai dis de venir à la Salle Sur Demande après le repas "

Elle passa le message à Ron il l'a regarda incrédule en demandant : " Qu'est-ce-que tu veux faire dans la Salle Sur Demande? "

Je répondis à la place d'Hermione : " Ca concerne ta soeur! "

" Qu'est-ce-qui se passe? "

" Tu verras! "

Quand Fiona agita la main pour faire signe à Ginny qu'il y avait une place de libre, elle me sourit,

je pensais : " Souris autant que tu le peux encore, mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre! " Et je lui rendis son sourire, elle perdit d'un coup toute son assurance, et s'assis à côté de ma soeur.

J'attendis que Ginny détourne la tête pour dire à Fiona : " Quand je te donne un coup tu fais en sorte que ses couverts tombent par-terre, d'accord? "

" Oui "

Shania me regarda, je tenais la fiole dans les mains je lui fis signe de garder le silence, elle hocha la tête puis taquina Ron en le chatouillant,

je pensais : " Vas-y détourne l'attention de Ron "

Je regardais autours de moi pour m'assurais que personne ne me regarder puis je donnais un coup de coude à Fiona quelques secondes plus tard un : " CLING! " Retentit, suivit de : " Oh je suis vraiment désolée! Je n'ai pas fais exprès! "

Ginny répondit : " Se n'est pas grave " Elle se pencha pour ramasser j'en profitais pour me levais, et verser quelques gouttes de Véritassérum dans son verre.

Personne n'avait rien vus tous le monde discutaient, riaient, se qui facilitaient les choses je jetais ensuite un coup d'œil vers la table des Serpentard, j'aperçus Malefoy en grande conversation avec Blaise, je dis à Fiona : " Reste ici, je vais prendre un peu l'air "

Et je sortis, quand j'entendis : " Tu aimes Malefoy? "

Je sursautais et je me retournais, Harry était là devant moi il me regardait, je lui répondis : " Non c'était un mal entendus c'est ... C'est toi que j'aime! "

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, un silence pesant s'installa entre nous quand il reprit la parole : " C'est curieux comme les choses peuvent changer "

Quand Fiona m'appela, avant de rentrer je répondis : " Oui très curieux surtout la vérité est devant soi, seulement on ne veut pas y croire! " Et je le laissais seul, mais avant d'allais m'assoir à ma table respective je jetais un rapide coup d'œil vers les Serpentard, pour voir si Malefoy était toujours là mais il n'y était pas! J'en profitais pour verser également quelques gouttes du sérum dans son verre et je me dépêchais de rejoindre la table des Griffondor.

Je dis à Hermione : " C'est fait! "

Hermione répondit : " J'ai envoyée Fiona te chercher car Malefoy n'était plus à sa place!"

" Merci! "

" Maintenant ils ne nous restent plus qu'à attendre! " Dit Hermione.

Quand tout à coup les plats firent leurs apparitions, il y avait de tous des escargots, de la dinde, des bûches glacées, des pochettes surprises et pour couronner le tous un feu d'artifice qui affichait en toutes lettres : " JOYEUX NOEL ET BON BAL A TOUS! "

Mes soeurs se régalèrent, quand je vis Malefoy et Ginny portaient leurs verres aux lèvres, je retenais ma respiration, quand Hermione dit : " On y va! " Et elle empoigna Ginny en disant : " Aller viens! "

Moi je partis chercher Malefoy de force et nous sortons de la Grande Salle quand Malefoy me dit : " Ta de beaux yeux tu sais! "

" Là ferme! "

Fiona et Shania étaient morte de rire, je j'étais un coup d'œil à Hermione elle répondit : " Au moins on sait que le Véritassérum fait son effet! " Et elle éclata de rire,

" Très drôle! "

" Voilà c'est ici! "

Mes sœurs répondirent : " Se n'est qu'un mûr! "

" Attendez et vous verrez! "

En effet quelques minutes plus tard une porte apparue, Hermione l'ouvrit il y avait 8 fauteuils et une table à l'intérieur.

Nous attendions quelques secondes quand Harry et Ron entrèrent : " Vous allez enfin m'expliquais qu'est-ce-qui se passe? " Demanda Ron, Hermione prit la parole : " C'est très simple ta soeur a mentit pour pouvoir allait au bal avec Harry! "

" Qu'est-ce-que c'est que cette histoire? Ginny? "

Ginny répondit : " Oui c'est vrai j'ai mentis, je voulais me venger d'elle et ça aurait marché si tu ne t'en serais pas mêlée! " Dit-elle en se tournant vers Hermione, mais elle regretta bien vite ces paroles quand Ron vif comme l'éclair se leva et la gifla à toute volée en criant : " COMMENT AS TU OSEE FAIRE UNE CHOSE PAREILLE? TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE CE QUE TU AS FAIT? MAMAN ET PAPA SERONT PREVENUS DE TES MEFAIS EN ATTENDANT TU N'ES PLUS MA SOEUR!!!!!!!!!!!!! TU M'ENTENDS????? " Et il sortit en claquant la porte, la réaction de Ron ne surprit personne, Harry prit la parole : " Je t'écoute Malefoy, je crois que tu as quelque chose à me dire! " Dit-il avec colère, au début Malfoy ne voulait pas répondre mais le Véritassérum eut raison de lui et il raconta ce qui s'était passé dans la Salle de Bain des Préfets, quand il termina son récit Harry était furieux comme jamais et il lui décrocha un violent coup de poing dans la figure qui le mit KO, quand Ginny hurla : ELLE NE TE MERITE MEME PAS SE N'EST QU'UNE BLONDASSE SANS INTERET ELLE NE TE CONNAIT PAS COMME MOI JE TE CONNAIS!!!!!!!!!! "

Pour toute réponse Ginny se prit une 2éme claque Harry hurla à son tour : " C'EST TOI QUI NE ME MERITE PAS!!!!!! ET JE T'INTERDIS DE PARLER D'ELLE COMME CA!!!!!!!!!!!!! TU ME DEGOUTES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

Sur ces mots Harry sortit, suivit de moi et mes soeurs sur ses talons, nous retournions vers la Grande Salle, quand Harry me tira en arrière, je fis signe à mes soeurs de partir devant , une fois seul Harry me dit : " Je te dois des excuses " Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa je me reculais en souriant, il me dit : " Melle vous êtes ravissante "

Je lui fis la révérence en disant : " Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus "

Il me présenta son bras et dit : " Encore une chose me ferriez vous l'honneur d'être ma cavalière pour le bal belle demoiselle? "

Je ris en glissant un bras sous le sien et nous rentrons dans la Grande Salle, toutes les tables avaient disparues, les couples dansaient je cherchais des yeux Fiona, je l'aperçus avec Neville elle me fit un signe de la main je lui souriais tandis que Shania était avec Ron quand une musique douce retentit je l'avais, reconnue immédiatement c'était la Sollitudine de Laura Pausini! Harry me prit doucement par la taille je me serrais contre lui et nous dansions il me fit tourner avec douceur je posais la tête sur son épaule en souhaitant que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais au bout de quelques heures le bal prit fin et la salle se vida peu à peu tous les élèves qui étaient restés à Poudlard retournèrent dans leur salle commune.

Quand Fiona dit : " C'était super!!!!!!! " Ensuite nous commencions la distribution des cadeaux j'offris à Harry son bracelet en or lui me donna une chaine en argent avec un cœur, et aussi un cœur en verre. Je donnais également le cadeau à Ron qui me remercia je ne sais pas combien de fois durant la soirée.

Mes soeurs reçurent de la part d'Hermione des Rapeltouts, avec des miroirs magique, tandis que Ron leurs offrit des Chocosgrenouilles, des Dragées surprises de Berties Crochus et pour finir un pull à la mode Weasley.

Nous passions notre soirée à goûter tous les Dragées surprises, Fiona cria : " Beurk!!!!!!! A la Réglisse! "

Shania en eut un à la Noix de Coco et moi aux Choux de Bruxelles, quand les frères jumeaux Weasley rentrèrent et offrir à Fiona une boîte contenant des boules puantes, des ballons increvables mais également des pétards feux d'artifices, elle était fascinée par ça quand Fred dit : " Attention avec ça! C'est... " Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir que un pétard feu d'artifice s'échappa et passa par la fenêtre pour atterrir tout droit dans le bureau de Rogue il eut un long silence puis une explosion assourdissante.

Là seule chose que nous avons pu voir c'était le professeur Rogue plongeait sous son burreau suivit de hurlements, nous étions tous mort de rire en levant les yeux nous avions vus un ciel multicolore.

Le professeur Rogue passa la tête pour voir qui avait lancé le pétard, il m'aperçut je lui fis un stupide sourire en lui criant : " JOYEUX NOEL PROFESSEUR!!!!!!!! " Il me lança un regard furieux qui voulait dire : " Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre! "

Je me tournais vers les frères jumeaux Weasley en disant avec colère : " Si j'ai une retenue à cause de vous après les vacances ça va chier croyais moi! "

Ils me répondirent : " Mais non c'est Noël! On a bien le droit de s'amuser non? Puis tu peux dire Joyeux Noël à un professeur, se n'est pas interdit! " Ils éclatèrent de rire,

" Vous avez prévus votre coup vous saviez pertinemment, que Fiona prendrait ces pétards feux d'artifices! "

" Euh... Oui! " Et ils partirent en riant, quand Harry dit : " Je ne sais pas vous mais moi je tombe de fatigue " Il me souhaita bonne nuit et partit se coucher.

Je ne tardais pas à suivre son exemple ainsi que mes sœurs.

Une fois changeait et coucher elles me demandèrent : " Tu as passée une bonne soirée Tania? "

Je répondis : " Oui et vous? "

" Ouais!!!!!! C'était génial!!!!!!!!!! "

Fiona me demanda : " Et avec Harry ça va mieux? "

" Oui ça s'est arrangé, comme tu as pu le voir "

" Tant mieux, Ginny était vraiment méchante, d'avoir était raconter des mensonges, je ne pensais pas qu'elle était comme ça! "

" Pour être franche moi non plus, mais les apparences des gens sont parfois trompeuses, puis la jalousie est un vilain défaut, bon bonne nuit les filles à demain " J'entendis Fiona dire : " J'espère que la journée de demain sera aussi bien que celle qu'on a eut aujourd'hui, à part l'incident avec Ginny " Et elle s'endormit.

En effet demain est un autre jour!

Alors votre avis? Le chapitre se termine bien (sauf pour Ginny et Malefoy ) au moins moi je me suis vengée! (Rires!!!!!!). Vous voyez finalement Hermione n'est pas aussi sage que vous pouviez, le penser, elle m'a bien aidée, alors Hermione je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour ce que tu as fait pour moi, tu as toute ma gratitude (rires!!!!!!) Mais je peux vous assurez que Ginny n'en restera pas là.


	9. Chapitre 9 Vol à dos de Dragon!

Salut à tous mes lecteurs, lectrices, je tiens juste à préciser que ce chapitre commence par un Duel de Sorciers, je n'en dis pas plus.

Je me retrouvais au Pré-au-Lard il faisait Noir je distinguais une silhouette d'une cabane il faisait froid quand 2 personnes encapuchonnées surgirent l'unes d'elles me dit avec un rire glacial : " Prépare- toi à mourir! Cette voix je l'a connaissais, mais je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir à qui elle appartenait.

Je dis : " Des Mangemorts! "

Pour toute réponse l'un dès Mangemorts prononça un sortilège impardonnable : " ENDOLORIS! "

Je criais : " PROTEGO! "

Son sortilège rebondissait sur mon bouclier tandis que le 2éme Mangemort attaqua et prononça : " SECTUMSEMPRA! " Je l'évitais de justesse, nous nous observâmes pendant plusieurs minutes quand je dis : " Facile de reconnaître des Mangemorts vous êtes comme des rats, toujours en groupe jamais seul! "

Quand l'un dès Mangemorts dit : " Très bien! Dans ce cas bat toi contre moi! Duel de Sorcier! "

Tandis que l'autre Mangemort se recula et attendit, nous nous saluons et le duel commença : " STUPEFIX!!!!!!!!!!! " Que je criais, quand le Mangemort cria à son tour : " EXPELLIARMUS!!!!!!!!!!! " Le sortilège me frappa de pleins fouet, je fus propulsée à plusieurs mètres, sonnée pendant plusieurs minutes, je me relevais avec difficulté, tandis que le Mangemort riait je criais : " INCENDIO!!!!!!!! " Et un jet de flammes jaillit de ma baguette quand j'entendis : " TANIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

Je me retournais d'où provenait la voix quand j'aperçus Fiona qui courrait vers moi baguette à la main je lui criais : " NON VA T'EN NE RESTE PAS LA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " Quand je vis le Mangemort dirigeait sa baguette sur ma soeur et prononçait : " SECTUMSEMPRA!!!!!!!!!! " Je lui lançais un bouclier mais trop tard le sortilège l'a toucha en pleine poitrine je criais : " NON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

Elle s'effondra je l'a vis cracher du sang, je sentis une rage immonde m'envahir un désir de vengeance imminent, je levais les yeux vers le Mangemort qui me dit : " Tu n'auras pas le courage de me tuer tu es trop faible! " Je pointais ma baguette sur le Mangemort en disant : " C'est ce qu'on va voir!!!!!!!! " Avant qu'il ne puisse faire un geste je prononçais : " POUR MA SOEUR!!!!!! AVADA KEDAVRA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " Le Mangemort s'effondra mort, tandis que l'autre s'était volatilisé, je courrais vers Fiona qui gisait à terre immobile je m'agenouillais près d'elle et je criais, malgré les larmes qui m'inondaient les yeux : " FIONA! FIONA! " Elle rouvrit les yeux je lui dis : " Accroche toi! Tu m'entends?! ACCROCHE-TOI! " Mais quelques minutes plus tard elle mourut dans mes bras.

" NON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

Je me réveillais en sursaut, mon front ruisselait de sueur, je regardais autours de moi je vis que j'étais dans le dortoir tandis que mes sœurs dormaient encore, je soupirais de soulagement se n'était qu'un cauchemar. Je jetais un coup d'œil à montre il était 8H du matin je partis prendre une douche, pour me rafraichir les idées, mais je repensais au rêve que je venais de faire, il semblait si réel et cette voix à qui appartenait-elle? Je songeais, mais quelques minutes plus tard j'entendis quelqu'un m'appelait, je me dépêchais de m'habiller pour allait voir, qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise d'apercevoir Harry qui me paraissais tout excité, je lui demandais : " Harry? Mais qu'est-se-qui se passe? "

Il me répondit : " Réveille tes sœurs et viens avec moi! "

" Mais! "

" Dépêche-toi! "

Je partis donc réveiller mes sœurs, et quelques minutes après nous rejoignons Harry dans la salle commune, je lui dis: " Harry vas-tu enfin nous dire ce-qui-se-passe? "

Pour toute réponse il me tendit une lettre :

Cher Harry,

J'espère que tu as passé un très bon Noël, j'aimerais te faire une surprise pour cette occasion que dirais-tu de faire un tour dans les airs à dos de Dragon? Je te rassure ils ne sont pas comme Norbert (qui d'ailleurs me manque) ils sont beaucoup plus dociles, si tu ne viens pas seul, viens de bonne heure (je ne tiens pas à éveiller des soupçons, normalement je ne suis pas censés montrer les Dragons à qui que se soit).

Hagrid

Je fis de grand yeux et je me mis à bégayer : " Des Dr....... gons...... D.....gons "

" Oui Des Dragons! " Dit Harry, je me tournais vers mes sœurs elles avaient la bouche grande ouverte.

Quelques minutes plus tard Ron et Hermione nous avez rejoins, quand Hermione demanda : " Alors Harry? "

Je lui tendis la lettre et elle cria : " Mais il est fous! "

Ron sembla plus enthousiaste quand Hermione le calma : " Ron! Tu devrais bien connaître Hagrid! Tu sais qu'il a beaucoup d'affections pour ce genre de créatures! Que se soit Araignée ou Scrout à Pétard! "

Ron répondit : " Oui c'est vrai, mais bon c'est du Hagrid, plus les créatures sont grandes plus il les aiment! "

Pour mettre fin à la dispute qui prenait forme je dis avec assurance ou du moins j'essayais : " Depuis que nous sommes arrivées mes sœurs et moi-même vous n'avez pas étés le voir une seule fois ça serait une bonne occasion, puis vous nous le présenterez "

" Oui " Approuva Ron,

Et nous partions chez Hagrid, Hermione soupira en disant : " Se n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée! "

Mais personnes n'écoutaient ses protestations et quelques instants Harry frappa à la porte puis on entendit : " Crockdur couché!!!!!!!! " La porte s'ouvrit, mes sœurs reculèrent intimidées par le géant celui-ci dit : " Salut Harry! Oh et je vois que tu as amené la cavalerie! " Il nous fit entré, l'intérieur était plutôt petit et il y régnée une chaleur étouffante.

Une fois les présentations terminées Hagrid nous offrit des gâteaux (je faillis me casser une dent tellement ils étaient dures) avec du thé.

Quand Hagrid dit : " Les Dragons sont dans la Forêt Interdite, surtout restaient calme, pas d'affolements sinon ça pourraient les énervés et euh.... Enfin vous savez.... Bon en route! " Il se leva et sortit.

Mais personne ne bougea, Hagrid se retourna et dit : " Bon alors vous venez? "

Après quelques minutes d'hésitations nous nous levons et rejoignons Hagrid.

J'aperçus Hermione avec sa baguette magique à la main, je sortis également la mienne je pus lire sur ses lèvres : " Au cas où "

Et nous entrions dans la Forêt Interdit quand mes sœurs crièrent : " WHOUA!!!!!!!! Des Licornes! " Je tournais la tête effectivement il y en avait tout un troupeau je souriais en repensant à la soirée avec Harry, quand Hagrid dit : " Oui il y en a beaucoup par ici ainsi que des Centaures "

" Des Centaures! " Cria Fiona,

" Oui "

Lorsqu'un bruit étrange nous fit tous sursautaient, je vis Harry se tenir le front je criais : " Harry! "

Il cria : " Ma cicatrice ça me brûle! "

Hermione hurla : " Hagrid sortons d'ici! "

Mais Hagrid avait disparus, nous attendions tous angoissé, quelques minutes plus tard je l'aperçus derrière des broussailles, il semblait soucieux je serrais ma baguette entre mes doigts à me faire mal quand il dit : " J'en étais sûr il y a quelque chose dans cette forêt qui ne devrait pas y être! " Quand je repensais à mon rêve : " NON VA T'EN NE RESTE PAS LA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " Quand je vis le Mangemort dirigeait sa baguette sur ma soeur et prononçait : " SECTUMSEMPRA!!!!!!!!!! " Je lui lançais un bouclier mais trop tard le sortilège l'a toucha en pleine poitrine je criais : " NON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

Elle s'effondra je l'a vis cracher du sang, je sentis une rage immonde m'envahir un désir de vengeance imminent, je levais les yeux vers le Mangemort qui me dit : " Tu n'auras pas le courage de me tuer tu es trop faible! " Je pointais ma baguette sur le Mangemort en disant : " C'est ce qu'on va voir!!!!!!!! " Avant qu'il ne puisse faire un geste je prononçais : " POUR MA SOEUR!!!!!! AVADA KEDAVRA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

Je levais les yeux, quand Hermione me demanda anxieuse : " Tatiana ça va? "

Je répondis : " Se sont des Mangemorts! "

Ron répondit : " Mais comment peux tu savoir? "

" Parce que cette nuit j'ai fais un rêve des Mangemorts m'attaquaient et... " Je me tournais vers Fiona et je terminais : " L'un d'eux a tué Fiona! "

Suite à cette révélation tout le monde restaient silencieux, quand Hermione dit : " Nous ferions mieux de retourner au château "

Harry se tordait de douleur en disant : " Des Mangemorts ou pire Voldemort!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

Quand soudain des personnes encapuchonnées nous encerclèrent l'un d'eux parla : " Pas un geste ou vous êtes mort! " Harry s'était rapproché de moi tandis que mes soeurs étaient derrière lui, malgré la douleur il leur demanda : " Qu'est-ce-que vous nous voulez? "

Un 2éme Mangemort prit la parole : " C'est bien simple toi! " Je pensais : " Cette voix je l'a connaissais mais de où? Je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir quand je me rendis compte que la seule personne qui puisse autant réclamer Harry c'est... GINNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " Une envie soudaine me pris de vomir, je me tournais vers elle en disant : " Tu es tellement jalouse que tu as décidée de devenir membre des Mangemorts Ginny Weasley? "

En entendant cela Ron sursauta et me regardant en disant : " Tu dis n'importe quoi ma soeur n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille! "

Je lui répondis : " Ah oui? Dans ce cas l'as-tu revue depuis la Salle Sur Demande? "

Ron ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun sons n'en sortit et il secoua négativement la tête, quand Ginny parla : " Tu as devinée juste! Espèce sale Sang de Bourbe! "

Je répliquais : " Je suis peut-être une Sang de Bourbe comme tu le dis mais pour Harry ça ne pose pas de problème! Par-contre je doute qu'Harry accepterait de devenir le petit ami d'un Mangemorte! "

Ginny me lança un regard furieux en disant : " Tu vas regretter tes paroles! J'espère que tu as eu le temps de faire ton testament! " Elle cria : " AVADA KEDAVRA! "

Quand Harry prononça, le sort du bouclier, suivit de : " COURREZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

Et une course poursuite commença.

Hagrid cria : " Les Dragons sont à quelques mètres d'ici! "

Je me retournais et vis que les Mangemorts étaient à nos trousses, quand nous apercevions enfin les Dragons Ron cria : " Hagrid! Se ne sont pas des Norvégiens à crêtes mais des Magyars à Pointes! "

Hagrid répondit : " On verra ça plus tard! MONTEZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

Les Dragons grognèrent, quant un sort frôla l'un d'entres-eux celui-rugit de colère, ouvrit la gueule et un jet de flammes sortit, quand Hagrid hurla : " BAISSEZ VOUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

Ron hurla : " ON VA MOURRIR CARBONISES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

Hagrid hurla de nouveau : " ALLEZ MONTER!!!!!!!!!!! "

Mais Ron n'était pas vraiment enthousiaste, je le menaçais avec ma baguette magique en disant : " Monte sur l'un de ces Dragons avant que je ne te lance un sort et que je te donne à manger à Aragog! "

Ron n'avait pas d'autres choix il monta avec Hermione et Hagrid.

Moi je pris place avec Harry et mes sœurs, et nous décollâmes, en temps normal j'aurais éprouvée une sensation de joie mais là c'était différent nos vies étaient en jeu.

Mes sœurs tremblèrent de peur quand Shania cria : " Ils nous poursuivent! Ils nous poursuivent! " Le Dragon prit de la vitesse et changea brusquement de trajectoire suite à ça Fiona lâcha prise, je criais : " FIONA!!!!!!!!!!! " Je l'attrapais de justesse, mais sa main me glissa et elle tomba, je hurlais, Harry m'attrapa par la taille et me serrait fermement je me débâtis, tandis que Shania pleurait en criant : " Fiona!! Fiona!! "

Quand nous apercevions Poudlard, Harry se retourna en disant : " Les Mangemorts ont cessaient la poursuite "

Mais je n'entendis pas je ne sentis même pas qu'Harry me prit dans ses bras pour m'aidais à descendre du Dragon, mes jambes tremblèrent, je m'affaissais dans l'herbe et je me mis à pleurer avec Shania dans mes bras, je revoyais la main de Fiona qui me glissa, et je me mis à hurler : " JE L'A TENAIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " Quelques secondes plus tard le 2éme Dragon atterrit je vis Hermione et Ron couvrirent dans notre direction.

Quant Hermione demanda : " Où est Fiona? " Shania releva la tête les yeux ruisselants de larmes, Hermione cria : " Mon dieu! "

Quand Ron dit : " J'en reviens pas Ginny est devenue membre des Mangemorts! " Il nous regarda avec compassion en disant : " Je suis désolé pour ta soeur Tatiana vraiment "

Je me levais en regardant Ron droit dans les yeux en disant avec colère : " SI JE RECROISE TA MAUDITE SOEUR JE TE JURE QUE JE L'A TUERAIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JE T'EN FAIS LA PROMESSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

Ron vit la fureur dans mes yeux et que je ne plaisantais pas en disant ça, quelques minutes plus tard Hagrid sortit de la Forêt Interdite je me ruais vers lui en criant et pleurant de rage en même temps : " TOUS CA C'EST DE VOTRE FAUTE SI MA SOEUR EST MORTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! VOUS ET VOTRE AFFECTION POUR CES CREATURES!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JE VOUS DETESTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

Harry cria : " Tatiana!!!!!!!! "

Je continuais : " C'EST DE SA FAUTE CE QUI EST ARRIVEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SA FAUTE!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

Harry m'enlaça pour tenter de me calmais, il regarda Hagrid d'un air peiné,

on entendit plus que les pleures de moi et de Shania,

quant Hermione dit : " Ont ferraient mieux d'aller voir Dumbledore "

Voilà, c'est terminé (pas l'histoire, non ne vous inquiétez pas, mais le chapitre), je sais ça se termine mal, mais bon, il ne peut pas y avoir que de l'humour dans tous les chapitres.

Venez me dire ce que vous en avez pensé


	10. Chapitre 10 Sauvetage !

Nous étions au 3éme étage quant une idée me viens à l'esprit et si Fiona n'était pas morte? Je revoyais la scène depuis le début quand sa main me glissa j'essayais de me souvenir quand je distinguais une silhouette en dessous de nous je me rendis compte que Fiona n'avait pas touchée le sol mais qu'un Mangemort l'avait attrapé dans sa chute! Se qui signifié qu'elle était vivante! Ou du moins je l'espérais, je fis demi tour et je dévalais l'escalier quand Shania cria : " Tania! "

Je criais : " Je reviens! Restes avec Hermione et Ron! "

Quant Hermione cria : " Harry! "

Il se retourna et cria : " Elle va sûrement dans la Forêt Interdite! " Il se rua à ma poursuite en criant : " Tatiana! "

Mais je continuais à courir, au moment de passait le hall d'entré il m'attrapa le bras et me claqua contre la porte en disant : " Qu'est-ce-qui te prends? Si tu retournes là-bas tu vas te faire tuer! "

Je me débattis, il resserra son étreinte et m'embrassa violement je voulus le repousser mais il se serra plus fort contre moi, il m'embrassa dans le cou j'en profitais pour lui dire : " Fiona est vivante! "

Il releva la tête surprit en disant : " Quoi? "

Je criais : " Elle est vivante je le sais! "

Mais Harry n'était pas convaincus, je me mis en colère, je sortis ma baguette magique et la pointa droit sur Harry! (Vous pensiez peut-être que je n'oserais pas aller jusque là?) Je lui dis : " RESTE LA SI CA TE CHANTE MAIS MOI JE VAIS CHERCHER FIONA! "

Harry répondit : " Tu n'oseras pas! "

Je lui lançais un regard noir en disant : " Tu crois ça?! Il n'y a plus rien que je n'oserais pas! "

Harry répondit : " Très bien! Alors dans ce cas vas-y! Je ne t'en empêcherais pas! "

Hermione, Shania et Ron nous regardèrent pétrifiés, je menaçais toujours Harry de ma baguette, quand celui-ci repris la parole : " Tu ne vas pas là chercher seule! Je viens avec toi que ça te plaise ou non! C'est dangereux! "

" Vous n'y allez pas que à 2! " Crièrent Shania, Ron et Hermione : " Nous aussi! "

" Et moi également! " Dit une voix, je me retournais, quand j'aperçus le professeur Dumbledore!

Nous sortions, j'observais le professeur quand nos regard se croisèrent, il me souriait, quelques minutes plus tard nous étions arrivés je vis Ron devenir tout blanc quant Hermione demanda au professeur : " Vous êtes sûr que c'est ici? "

Il répondit : " Oui! "

Quand je dis : " Attendez! C'est exactement comme dans mon rêve! Cette cabane! "

" On l'appelle la cabane hurlante " Dit Ron avec angoisse,

Quelques minutes plus tard une voix retentit : " Vous en avez mit du temps! "

Harry serra les poings, je compris pourquoi un instant plus tard, car Malefoy (non vous ne rêvez pas! C'est bien Malefoy!) S'approcha je levais ma baguette vers lui et demanda : " Où est ma soeur? "

Il me répondit : " Dans la cabane hurlante, rassure toi elle va bien "

" Ta intérêt! "

Quand je vis Fiona sortir et courir vers nous je l'a serrais dans mes bras, Harry l'observait, il lui demanda : " Pourquoi as-tu changé d'avis? "

Malefoy soupira et dit : " Je n'ai jamais voulus faire partit des Mangemorts! "

" Comme c'est dommage! " Répliqua une voix glaciale,

Harry cria : " ALLEZ VOUS-EN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! VITE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " Je me retournais quand je vis un visage le plus immonde que je n'ai jamais vus, Harry cria : " TATIANA VA T'EN AVEC TES SOEURS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

Quand Dumbledore dit d'une voix calme : " Bonjour Tom ça faisait longtemps! "

Pour toute réponse il lui lança une énorme boule de feu qui prit la forme d'un Serpent j'étais paralysée par la peur quand Harry me projeta par-terre, je vis que Dumbledore riposta en lançant un énorme jet d'eau qui prit la forme Phénix, Harry cria : " COURREZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

Je pris mes jambes à mon cou j'attrapais mes sœurs et nous courrons quand j'aperçus Malefoy gisant à terre Fiona cria : " IL M'A SAUVEE LA VIE SANS LUI JE SERAIS MORTE A L'HEURE QU'IL EST! "

Quand j'entendis : " Tu n'es plus mon fils! Tu as osé trahir ton rang! Tu vas le payer! AVAD... "

Fiona cria : " NON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

Je ne réfléchis pas je sortis ma baguette magique et je criais : " EXPELLIARMUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

Mais le sort ricocha, quand le Mangemort tourna la tête je pus voir un sourire mauvais il leva sa baguette vers moi et prononça : " ENDOLORIS! " Je m'écroulais sur le sol en hurlant de douleur, au bout de quelques minutes il arrêta et se pencha vers moi en disant : " Tu n'as pas ton Potter pour te protéger! Quant à tes sœurs! "

Il leva les yeux vers elles, puis quelques minutes plus tard elles se retrouvèrent ligotées.

Ensuite il me stupéfixa, je me rendis compte que je ne pouvais plus bouger, je craignais le pire quand il se pencha vers moi je paniquais.

" NE L'A TOUCHE PAS OU TU ES UN HOMME MORT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " Malefoy s'était relevé et regardé son père d'un air mauvais, celui-ci éclata de rire en disant : " Ne me dis pas que tu as un faible pour cette Sang de Bourbe Draco? "

Malefoy répondit : " Si vous touchez à un de ses cheveux je vous jure que se sera la dernière chose que vous ferez! "

" Ah vraiment? " Répondit le Mangemort, puis il se pencha vers moi je voulus hurler mais aucuns sons ne sortit de ma bouche avant qu'il ne puisse me faire quelque chose un éclair vert passa devant mes yeux et il s'écroula mort.

Malefoy me libéra et libéra mes sœurs, un silence gênait s'installa entre nous suivit d'un : " Merci " Réciproque,

quand je dis : " Ils faut retournaient là-bas pour aider Harry! "

" Se ne sera pas nécessaire! " Dit Hermione quand j'aperçus Dumbledore qui le tenait dans ses bras inconscient.

Je criais : " NON PAS HARRY!!!!!!!!!! " Je me précipitais vers le professeur Dumbledore en demandant d'une voix angoissée : " Est-ce... Est-ce-qu'il est mort? "

Il me répondit : " Non mais il s'en ait fallut de peu! Il a reçut un Avada Kedavra mais le sort ne l'a pas touché complètement il l'a effleuré "

Je demandais : " Et pour... Voldemort? "

Il me répondit : Il s'est enfuit avec ses partisans, mais il reviendra c'est certain! "

Nous rentrons au château et Dumbledore porta Harry jusqu'à l'infirmerie, je sortis et vis que Malefoy m'attendait; il me demanda : " Ca va? "

Je dis : " Si on veut, il s'est passé tellement de choses ces derniers jours "

" Oui "

Je lui demandais : " Comment Dumbledore savait où vous étiez toi et ma soeur? "

Malefoy haussa les épaules en disant : " Je l'ignore, c'est quelqu'un de très curieux ce Dumbledore "

Je répondis songeuse : " Oui très curieux "

Quand j'aperçus Ron qui faisait une drôle de tête, je lui demandais : " Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a? "

Il me répondit : " Tu parles à la Fouine! "

Je criais : " Cette Fouine comme tu l'appelles a sauvée ma soeur! Je lui dois bien ça! "

Ron répliqua : " Viens pas te plaindre demain le jour de la rentrée que tous les élèves de Griffondor te tournent le dos! "

" Je m'en moque! Et toi que diront-ils s'ils apprennent que tu as une soeur Mangemorte?! " Criais-je avec colère, sur ce Ron partit en me lançant un regard noir.

Je pensais : " Espèce d'imbécile! "

Je m'excusais auprès de Malefoy et partis rejoindre mes soeurs au dortoir,

quand Fiona et Shania demandèrent : " Comment va Harry? "

Je répondis : " Aucune idée, j'irais le voir demain en espérant que son état s'est amélioré "

Mes sœurs soupirèrent en disant : " Demain c'est la rentrée, j'espère que ça se passera bien "

" Oui moi aussi "

Je pensais : " C'est vrai que les vacances de Noël étaient plutôt mouvementées d'autant plus que toute l'école était au courant se qui ne facilitaient pas les choses pour les jours à venir "

Alors qu'en pensez-vous? Pas mal non?


	11. 11 Défense contre les Forces du mal

Eh oui! Ce bon vieux Lupin! (Je voulais plutôt Ombrage mais bon, mais non je plaisante!) J'adore ce personnage et VOUS?

Nous étions le 5 Janvier aujourd'hui c'était le jour de la rentrée, mes sœurs terminèrent de s'habiller et nous descendions dans la Grande Salle je vis Hermione je l'a rejoignis, elle me demanda : " Bien dormis? "

Je haussais les épaules en disant : " Comme-ci comme-ça! "

Tandis que mes sœurs prirent des toasts pour leur petit déjeuner, j'aperçus Ron, mais il ne m'adressa pas un regard Hermione le vit également et elle me dit : " Ca lui passera il n'a toujours pas accepté que Ginny soit devenue.... Tu sais, puis le faite que tu adresses la parole à Malefoy, il le prend très mal "

" Il a sauvée ma soeur! "

" Je sais bien! Mais tu connais Ron aussi bien que moi! "

Je lui dis avec colère : " Tu veux que je te dise?! " Ca ne m'étonne pas que toi et lui vous n'avez jamais concrétisés! Borné comme il est! "

En entendant cela, Hermione fit tomber son bol de céréales par-terre : " Comment le sais-tu? "

Je ris en voyant la tête d'Hermione et je lui répondis : " Je ne suis pas aveugle! " Ensuite je tournais les talons là laissant méditer, je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre il était 8H30 j'avais encore le temps les cours ne commençaient qu'à 9H je décidais de me rendre à l'infirmerie pour voir Harry.

Mme Pomfresh me donna l'autorisation je m'assis en prenant la main d'Harry dans la mienne et je l'observais quand son visage se crispa mais il ne se réveilla pas : " Comment va t-il? Demanda une voix, je me retournais je vis que le professeur Dumbledore se tenait près de l'entrée, je ne lui répondis pas il entra et me posa la main sur l'épaule en disant : " Il s'en remettra " Quand je sentis des larmes coulaient sur les joues, je levais les yeux vers lui, et je lui demandais : " Professeur je peux vous posez une question? "

Il me répondit : " Laisse moi deviner tu veux savoir comment j'ai sus pour Malefoy et sa soeur? "

Je lui fis de grand yeux, il continua : " C'est très simple il y a quelque temps Malefoy est venus me voir en me disant qu'il ne voulait absolument pas devenir Mangemort puis j'ai commencé à avoir des soupçons sur la soeur de Ron " En entendant cela je serrais les poings, il continua : " Malefoy a donc décidé de jouer double jeu mais comme tu as pu le constaté ça a mal tourné, quand j'ai reçus un hibou du Ministère de la Magie me demandant de cacher des Dragons pour que Voldemort ne puisse mettre la main dessus le temps que nous leurs trouvons un abri sûr, je savais que s'était risqué, mais je ne pouvais pas refuser, c'était la seule solution puis Hagrid à voulut vous les montraient, mais Ginny avait déjà changée de camps et est allée prévenir Voldemort, comment était elle au courant ça je l'ignore.

Et le temps que j'intervienne il était déjà trop tard j'ai donc dis à Malefoy de rejoindre les Mangemorts si jamais ils arriveraient quelque chose à l'uns d'entres vous il serait déjà sur place au cas. D'ailleurs si mes souvenirs sont bons j'ai biens fais ta sœurs a évitée le pire, quant Hermione est venue me voir j'ai compris tout de suite se qui allait se passer "

Une fois que le professeur termina je fronçais les sourcils et je lui dis : " Pourtant quand j'ai posée la question à Malefoy il m'a répondus, qu'il ne savait pas " En entendant cela je vis que Dumbledore souriait et me dis : " Je lui avais dit de ne rien dire pour sa propre sécurité, mais bon maintenant ça ne change rien Voldemort est au courant, que Malefoy l'a trahis, il sera sans pitié, il le tuera s'il en a l'occasion! "

Je dis : " Si je n'étais pas intervenue son père l'aurait tué, mais pour finir c'est lui qui y ait resté! "

Il ne répondit pas, je continuais : " Et pour... Ginny? "

Je vis qu'il hésitait à me répondre se qui ne présagé rien de bon, il se décida tout de même et me dit : " Elle... Elle reste à Poudlard! Je ne l'envoi pas à la prison d'Azkaban! "

Je hurlais : " QUOI????????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! VOUS PLAISANTEZ???????? "

Il me répondit calmement : " Non "

Je continuais de criais : " ET POURQUOI? "

Il me dit : " Pour 2 raisons, d'abord parce que Malefoy ne peut plus aller chez les Mangemorts pour nous rapporter de précieuses informations car il a été découvert et 2éme raison Ginny reste à Poudlard parce que si les Mangemorts ont prévus une autre attaque nous le saurons par elle car si elle va en prison nous ne connaîtrons pas les faits et gestes de Voldemort et elle risquerait de s'évader, alors que si elle reste à Poudlard nous aurons l'œil constamment sur elle, puis si je ne m'abuse vous êtes la cause que Ginny soit devenue une Mangemorte! "

" Je... Euh... C'est un reproche? " Que je demandais sur la défensive,

il me répondit : " Non! Mais vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire! "

Je criais : " GENIAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JE POURRAIS ALLER NULLE PART SANS RISQUE DE ME PRENDRE UN AVADA KEDAVRA DANS LE DOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

Je sortie en furie de l'infirmerie en bousculant au passage Mme Pomfresh pour rejoindre le dortoir des Grffondor, je pensais : " Hermione va avoir une crise cardiaque en apprenant ça! "

Je rentrais tous les élèves me regardèrent surprit : " QUOI VOUS VOULEZ MA PHOTO?!!!!!!!! "

Hermione demanda : " Qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive? "

Je criais : " DEVINE! "

" ..... "

" GINNY RESTE A POUDLARD! "

Hermione manqua de s'étouffer et me dis : " TU PLAISANTES? "

Mais en voyant mon regard elle jugea préférable de ne pas me contredire, elle me dit : " Raconte! "

Je lui expliquais mon entrevus avec Dumbledore, à l'infirmerie quant elle dit : " Il faut prévenir Ron! " Au même moment il rentra, Hermione l'appela mais il n'y prêta pas attention, je perdis patience: " TROP C'EST TROP! J'empoignais Ron par son col en le claquant contre le mûr en disant : " TU VAS ARRETER DE FAIRE TA MINE A LA CON!!!!!!!!!!!! ET TU VAS M'ECOUTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " Mes sœurs prirent peur, je continuais : " TA SOEUR RESTE A POUDLARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ALORS TU AS INTERET A ASSURE TES ARRIERES C'EST CLAIRE?!!!!!!!!!!!!! SINON VAS CONTINUS DE FAIRE TA SALE TRONCHE ET ATTENDS QU'ELLE VIENNE TE TUER A PETIT FEU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " Sur ces mots je le lâchais et je partis me rendre au premier cours de la journée avec mes sœurs quand Fiona m'observait, je me retournais vers elle et je lui demandais : " Quoi? "

Elle me dit : " Rien, c'est juste.... Que tu fais peur quand tu es vraiment énervée, Harry avait raison un de ces jours tu ne vas pas te contrôler et tu vas finir par tuer quelqu'un! "

Je lui répondis : " Eh bien dans ce cas tu n'as plus qu'à prier de ne pas être dans les parages si jamais ça devait arriver! "

Nous nous rendîmes au 3éme étages quand le professeur Lupin nous fit entrer je m'assis au fond avec mes sœurs j'attendis, quelques minutes Hermione rentra avec Ron, quant elle se dirigea vers moi en disant : " Je crois que tu l'as traumatisé"

Je répondis encore sous le coup de la colère : " Pas grave! " Elle alla s'assoir mais le pire resté à venir, quand Ginny fit son entrée dans la classe, mes sœurs m'agrippèrent en me disant tout bas : " Non! Reste assise! "

Nos regards se croisèrent (si les regards pouvaient tuer nous serrions sûrement morte toutes les 2) ça dura plusieurs minutes, quant elle s'assit enfin à côté de Ron il me lança un regard qui signifiait : " Au secours! "

Je lui souris d'un air qui voulait dire : " Assume maintenant! Moi je t'avais mise en garde! "

Quand le cours commença : " Bien aujourd'hui je vais vous apprendre l'art du Duel des Sorciers, pour cela je vais vous faire une démonstration avec mon assistant le professeur Rogue! " (Non pas Gilderoy Lockhart) Disait Lupin, en entendant cela tous les élèves prêtèrent une oreille attentive, et attendaient la suite des événements

" La 1ére chose à faire " Disait Lupin : " C'est de s'incliner face à son adversaire " Les 2 professeurs se firent face et levèrent leurs baguettes, puis le 1er sort partit : " LOCOMOTOR MORTIS! " Lupin cria : " AQUAERUCTO! " Mais Rogue fut plus rapide et prononça : " AVIPHORE!!!!!! " Lupin se retrouva à son apparence de pleine lune c'est-à-dire en Loup Garous!!!

Tous les élèves hurlèrent, mes sœurs ratèrent leurs chaises, mais quelques instants plus tard Rogue lui redonna son apparence humaine je pus voir un sourire mesquin de la part de celui-ci, Lupin lui lança un regard furieux le calme survint d'un seul coup.

Tout le monde avait peur après ce qui venait de se passer, sauf Ginny qui semblait enthousiaste.

Quand Lupin se tourna vers nous nous eûmes un mouvement de recule (il n'y a rien d'étonnant) il dit : " Bon euh... Maintenant que vous avez vus, qui veut essayer? "

Mais personne ne bougea, quand Fiona dit : " On a déjà dû combattre, alors pourquoi il nous apprend ça? "

Je dis : " Nous oui, mais pas les autres élèves, alors il leur montre comment c'est "

Fiona me répondit : " Parce que tu crois que je vais dire aux Mangemorts attendaient 2 secondes je m'incline ensuite vous pouviez y aller! La prochaine fois?! "

En entendant cela je l'ai regardée, puis j'éclatais de rire, car j'imaginais la scène, quand Ginny leva la main en disant : " Moi professeur! Je veux bien essayer! " Puis elle se leva et attendit quand Rogue dit : " Bien qui d'autre? " Je préférais baisser la tête, quand je sentis que Shania me donna des petits coups dans le bras, je lui jetais un regard discret elle me dit : " Tania Cheveux Gras te regarde! "

Je lui dis : " Tais-toi! "

Quand Rogue cria dans ma direction : " Melle Tatiana se n'est pas digne d'une Griffondor de baissait la tête, auriez-vous peur d'affronter Ginny? "

Je relevais la tête et je lui dis : " Non! Et vous professeur auriez-vous peur d'admettre que vous étiez un ancien partisan de Lord Voldemort? "

Quand je sentis que Fiona me serra le poing, pour me faire signe que j'étais allé trop loin, tous les élèves me regardaient bouche bée j'entendis par-ci par-là : " Comment a t-elle osée? "

Je souris à Lupin pour lui faire comprendre : " Au moins vous êtes vengé! " Mais il ne sembla pas de cette avis son visage avait pris un teint blanchâtre, je reportais mon attention sur Rogue je vis qu'il tremblait de rage, quand la cloche sonna tous les élèves se précipitèrent vers la sortie même mes sœurs Lupin quant à lui s'excusa auprès de Rogue et sortit de la classe.

Il ne restait plus que lui et moi je me dirigeais vers la sortie quand Rogue claqua la porte d'un coup sec et la verrouilla, je sentis tous mes membres tremblaient je m'attendais à recevoir un Avada Kedavra sur le champ mais il n'en fit rien il se contenta de m'observer, quand je sentis 2 mains fermes m'attrapaient par les épaules, j'étais paralysée par la peur j'attendis, il me claqua contre le mûr et me dis à l'oreille : " Vous jouez un jeu dangereux Melle si j'étais vous je ferez plus attention aux propos que j'emplois! Et avec qui! " J'observais son bras gauche je vis qu'il avait un tatouage en forme de Serpent Noir, quand il se recula en disant : " Vous avez la preuve! Maintenant sortez!!!!!!!!!!!! "

Il déverrouilla la porte, je m'enfuis dans le couloir, quand Ron et Hermione crièrent : " Tatiana!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Attend!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

Mais je continuais à courir jusqu'à en perdre haleine quand ils me rattrapèrent avec mes sœurs je leur dis : " Il a la marque.... Je l'ai vue!! "

Hermione me dis : " Calme-toi! C'est vrai que tu as été trop loin en disant ça Rogue était furieux, alors là prochaine fois ne réplique pas ça vaudrait mieux "

Mais Ron changea de sujet en disant : "Je te dois des excuses pour tout à l'heure "

Je lui répondis d'une voix tremblante : " Ce n'est rien "

" Au faite! " Continua Ron : " Dubois souhaiterait que tu remplaces Harry au poste d'Attrapeur pour le Match de Quidditch tout à l'heure! "

" HEIN?!!!!!!!!!! "

" Oui! "

De tous ça j'oubliais ma peur de tout à l'heure et je dis : " Mais je ne sais pas..."

Quant Hermione me posa la main sur l'épaule en disant : " Tu te souviens de ce que t'a dit le chapeau quand tu as dit non pour Serpentard? Et ce que je t'ai dis ensuite à propos de toi et Harry? "

Je secouais négativement la tête, elle me dit : " Tu en ais vraiment sûre? "

Quand tout me reviens en mémoire : " C'est curieux, toi et Harry avaient pas mal de choses en communs " Je souris à Hermione, elle dit : " Ca sera l'occasion de vérifier si c'est vrai! "

Quand je dis : " Et depuis quand on a un match? "

Ron fut surpris et dit : " C'est notre 1er match aujourd'hui, contre les Serpentard! Tu n'étais pas au courant? "

" Non! "

" Eh bien maintenant tu le sais! "

Et nous prîmes la direction du stade de Quidditch.

Que pensez-vous du chapitre? Il fait peur Rogue non? Donnez votre avis.


	12. Chapitre 12 Match de Quidditch!

** Je me rendis dans les vestiaires tandis que mes sœurs allaient avec Ron et Hermione en criant : " On va gagner!!!!!!!!!!!! "**

**Mais en entendant cela je ressentis un petit point au cœur, je pensais à Harry et une larme roula sur mes joues quand j'entendis Dubois dire : " C'est Rogue qui va arbitrer le match! "**

**Je paniquais : " Rogue???? "**

**Quand je sentis une main amicale posée sur mon épaule : " Ca va? " Dit Dubois.**

**Je répondis d'une voix peu assurée : " Si on veut! "**

**Il dit : " C'est normal la 1ére fois d'avoir peur! "**

**" J'aimerais tellement que Harry soit là! "**

**Quand j'entendis : " Quelqu'un parle de moi? "**

**Cette voix!!!! Je me retournais Harry se tenait devant moi avec un sourire aux lèvres, je lui sautais dans les bras en criant : " Harry!!!!!!!!!!!!! " Nous tombions tous les 2 à terre il me serra dans ses bras et m'embrassa.**

**" Hum! Hum! Désolé de vous déranger mais on a un match, qui nous attend! " Disait Dubois, nous nous relevâmes confus, quand je demandais à Harry avec un petit espoir : " Tu participes au match? "**

**" Non! Mme Pomfresh dit que c'est préférable que je ne joues pas, après ce qui s'est passé "**

**Il remarqua ma déception et me dit : " Je suis sûr que tu attraperas le Vif d'or! "**

**J'allais partir quand je demandais à Dubois : " Ginny participe au match? "**

**Harry sursauta et demanda : " Ginny n'est pas à Azkaban? "**

**Je lui dis : " Non Dumbledore a voulut qu'elle reste, pour que l'on puisse avoir un oeil sur elle car Malefoy a été découvert et que si les Mangemorts attaquent eh bien c'est par elle que nous l'apprendrons! "**

**Harry était horrifié et m'attrapa le bras en disant : " Il ne faut pas que tu joues! "**

**" Mais Harry! Si je ne joue pas ça signifie que l'on déclare forfait! "**

**" Elle va sûrement tenter quelque chose contre toi pendant le match! "**

**" Je dois jouer! "**

**" Mais... JE NE VEUX PAS QUE TU MEURRES!!!!!!!!!! A CAUSE DE MOI!!!!!!!!!!! "**

**Je lui posée la main sur l'épaule en disant : " Ca n'arrivera pas! "**

**Quand le coup de sifflet retentit je me rendis sur le terrain, Harry partit rejoindre mes sœurs, Ron et Hermione dans les tribunes qui l'accueillirent à cœur joie.**

**Des cris retentirent, j'étais dans les airs, quand Mme Bibine dit : " J'attends un grand faire Play dans ce match de la part de tous! " Puis elle lâcha le Souaffle, quand j'aperçus quelques minutes plus tard un Cognard qui fonça droit sur moi je l'évitais de justesse je pensais : " Ginny! " Fred me rejoignis et demanda : " Ca va? Ce n'est pas passé loin! "**

**Puis on entendit : " 10 points pour Serpentard!!!!!!!! "**

**Je parcourais le terrain à la recherche du Vif d'or, quand j'aperçus Ginny qui me regardait fixement, je compris trop tard ce que cela signifié, quand le balai commença à descendre en piqué je hurlais, je fus désarçonné, et je me retrouvais suspendus dans le vide, le balai prit de la vitesse, et se dirigea droit sur une tour!**

**Les frères jumeaux Weasley essayèrent de m'attraper mais il redoubla l'allure il ne me restait que quelques secondes avant le choc, je n'avais pas d'autres choix et à la dernière minute je lâchais le balai, la chute me sembla interminable, quand une main m'attrapa, je rouvris les yeux, Malefoy me souriais, je me cramponnais à lui quand j'aperçus Ginny je criais : " FONCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "**

**Du côté des tribunes :**

**Harry hurla : " JE L'AVAIS DIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Il prononça : " ACCIO ECLAIR DE FEU!!!!!!!!!!! "**

**Quand Ron paniqua : " Qu'est-ce-qu'on peut faire? Qu'est-ce-qu'on peut faire? "**

**Hermione hurla à son tour : " LA FERME RON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "**

**Harry se rua à la poursuite de Ginny et hurla : " ARRETE CA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " Mais Ginny ria, pendant que Malefoy et moi-même essayons de la semer, tous les élèves se désintéressèrent du match et observaient se qui allait suivre, Rogue voulut intervenir mais le professeur Dumbledore s'interposa en disant : " Attendez! "**

**Tandis que Malefoy prit place à côté de Harry.**

**Quant Harry hurla de plus belle : " VOUS AVEZ DEVANT VOUS UNE MANGEMORTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "**

**Tous les élèves ainsi que les professeurs sursautèrent, tandis que Ron et Hermione tremblèrent, Ginny lui lança un regard furieux et se tourna vers moi en disant : " J'aurais dû te tuer dans la Forêt Interdite! Quand j'en avais l'occasion! "**

**Elle leva sa baguette vers moi pour prononcer le sortilège de la mort mais Harry fut plus rapide et cria : " STUPEFIX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " Et elle tomba de son balai Dumbledore ralentit sa chute tandis que le match pris fin dans la plus totale confusion, avec Griffondor qui l'emporta sur Serpentard.**

**Nous sortions des vestiaires, quand je dis : " Je l'ai échappée belle! J'ai bien crus que j'allais y passer cette fois! Malefoy m'a sauvait la vie! "**

**Harry répondit : " Ce n'est pas parce qu'il t'a sauvée la vie, que ce n'est plus un Mangemort! "**

**" Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi! Il.... "**

**Mais il me coupa la parole : " Ecoute Ron et Hermione m'ont tous racontés ce qui s'était passé quand j'étais inconscient, pendant le match avant que Ginny n'essaye une nouvelle fois de te tuer! Pour être franc je suis d'accord avec Ron! Il peut très bien jouer la comédie! "**

**En entendant ça je reçus comme une douche froide, j'allais répliquer quant Hermione intervient : " Désolée de vous interrompre, mais concernant Ginny après ce qui s'est produit Dumbledore a décidé de l'envoyer à la prison d'Azkaban! " Puis elle se tourna vers Ron et dit : " Tes parents sont au courants, ça leurs a fait un gros choc! "**

**" Il n'y a pas que aux parents que ça a fait un choc! " Dirent les frères Weasley, " Mais à tous le monde! "**

**Ron répondit : " Oui! " Mais maintenant cette histoire est réglée! "**

**" Ne parle pas trop vite! " Dit Hermione,**

**Je répondis : " Tu es très rassurante Hermione! "**

**" Bon vous venez? On a cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal! Et je ne voudrais pas arriver en retard! " Dit Harry,**

**Fiona cria : " ENCORE?! "**

**Ron répondit : " Oui! On l'a 2 fois dans la même journée! "**

**Fiona répondit peu enthousiaste : " Super on aura, droit au Loup Garous ou... "**

**Shania termina : " Ou a Cheveux Gras! "**

**Tous le monde éclata de rire, Harry me jeta un regard interrogatoire, je lui expliquais ce qui s'était passé pendant notre 1er cours (en évitant de parlais de Rogue et moi).**

**Hermione le remarqua mais ne dit rien et nous repartons vers le 3éme étages.**

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous? J'aime bien ce chapitre, pas mal d'actions. **


	13. Chapitre 13 Epouvantard et révélation

**Dans ce chapitre je fais référence à un autre personnage fantastique qui n'a rien avoir avec Harry Potter, si vous voulez en savoir plus venez lire. (C'est pour cette raison qu'il n'y a pas d'utilisations de Sortilèges INFORMULES) comme il est question dans les Harry Potter.**

**Pour la photo du chapitre (rires!!!) Je trouvais Rogue mimi habillé comme ça pas vous? D'autant plus qu'il est question d'Epouvantard, alors ça tombe bien.**

**Bonne lecture!!!!!!!!**

**Lupin nous fit rentrer dans la salle, mais il n'y avait ni table ni chaise simplement une armoire au milieu de la pièce je pus voir que les élèves s'observaient les uns les autres après se qui venait de se passer on entendit même : " C'est qui le prochain? " Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Malefoy, Lupin comprit se qui était en train de se passer et dit : " Ecoutez! Pour l'incident qui s'est produit ça a été une surprise générale! Mais se n'est pas une raison de rejetait la faute sur un élève! Alors maintenant rangez-vous 2 par 2 en ligne! Le cours commencé! "**

**En entendant cela un malaise soudain me prit et je repensais aux paroles du professeur Dumbledore : " Si je ne m'abuse vous êtes la cause que Ginny soit devenue une Mangemorte! "**

**Je songeais : " Et si Dumbldore avait raison? Que c'était de ma faute que Ginny soit devenue menbre des Mangemorts? "**

**Quand je sentis Fiona qui me donna un coup de coude, je levais les yeux vers le professeur Lupin il m'observait d'un air sévère je dis : " Euh... Je.... Désolée, j'étais ailleurs "**

**" Nous nous en sommes aperçus! " Dit Lupin avec colère, " Bon reprenons qui peut me dire ce que c'est qu'un Epouvantard? "**

**La main d'Hermione se leva aussitôt elle répondit : " Personne ne le sait l'Epouvantard prend la forme de ce qui nous fait le plus peur "**

**" Très bien! " Dit Lupin : " La seule façon de combattre un Epouvantard c'est le rire, par le sortilège qui se nomme RIDDIKULUS! Un volontaire? " Mais personne n'osa, Lupin désigna au hasard quelqu'un, et la 1ére personne à affronter l'Epouvantard était Ron paralysé par la peur, quelques instants plus tard je compris pourquoi, une Araignée géante se tenait devant lui au bout de quelques minutes (qui me sembla durer des heures) il réussit à vaincre sa peur et a prononcer : "RIDDIKULUS! " L'araignée se mit à faire du patin à glace se qui fit d'ailleurs rire tous le monde.**

**Après Ron se fut mon tour d'affronter l'Epouvantard, il prit la forme d'un tatouage qui représentait un Serpent Noir, quand une douleur atroce me transperça le bras gauche, je hurlais de douleur puis plus rien...**

**Quelques heures plus tard j'ouvris les yeux je me rendis compte que j'étais à l'infirmerie, quelqu'un était assis à côté de moi en levant la tête je pus voir que c'était Harry, je demandais : " Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé? "**

**Harry se leva et se jeta sur moi en disant : " Tu nous as fait peur! "**

**" Pourquoi? "**

**Harry prit place sur le lit et me raconta, se qui s'est produit avec l'Epouvantard : " Ensuite tu as hurlée de douleur et tu t'es évanouie "**

**Je répondis : " C'est bizarre "**

**Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite, il se contenta de m'observer,**

**" Quoi? "**

**" C'est très bizarre en effet, tu réagis à peu près de la même façon que moi quand j'affronte un Epouvantard, Hermione avait raison quand j'ai discuté avec elle de toi, on a pas mal de points communs, tu as faillit être à Serpentard, mais tu es à Griffondor, tu n'as quasiment jamais jouée au Quidditch, pourtant tu as attrapée le Vif d'or, alors je me pose la question qui es tu réellement? "**

**Tout ce que je lui répondis fut ceci : " La personne qui t'aidera à vaincre Voldemort "**

**Il répondit : " Tu es aussi une des rare personnes qui ose prononcer son nom "**

**Je lui dis : " Oui, mais tout comme toi je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai réagis de cette façon devant l'Epouvantard "**

**" Tu en es vraiment certaine? " Demanda Hermione, " Tu ne lui as pas parlé de ce qui s'est passé entre toi et Rogue! "**

**" Rogue? " Demanda Harry, " Qu'est-ce-que Rogue viens faire là dedans? "**

**En entendant cela je sentis une bouffée de colère montée en moi quand Fiona cria : " Regardez ses yeux ils changent de couleurs! "**

**En effet mes yeux devinrent totalement bleue une de mes mèches de cheveux crépita, je levais mes 2 mains et un jet de lumière jaillit droit sur Hermione!**

**" TOUS LE MONDE A TERRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " Cria Dumbledore, une fois l'ouragan passé tous le monde se levaient en le regardant bouche bée, Harry demanda : " Professeur qu'est-ce-que ça signifit?!!!!!!!!!!! " Pendant que je reprenais mes esprits, il répondit : " Tatiana est une Sortcelière "**

**Je demandais abasourdie : " Je suis une quoi? "**

**Il reprit calmement : " Vous faites partie des gens qui sont capables de faire de la magie également sans baguette et si j'en juge par l'état de la porte votre pouvoir est très puissant "**

**Je jetais un rapide coup d'oeil effectivement il ne restait rien de la porte, quand Ron dit : " On est venus te voir pour demandait comment tu allais et tu as faillit tous nous tuer! "**

**" J'ETAIS PAS AU COURANT QUE J'ETAIS UNE SORTCELIERE ALORS LA FERME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "**

**" ON SE CALME! " Cria Harry,**

**Je demandais : " Puis d'abord qu'est-ce-que ça a avoir avec l'Epouvantard?? "**

**Dumbledore sourit et répondit : " Vous vous êtes vraiment énervée se qui fait que vous avez perdus contrôle de vous-même, c'est ce qui risque de se produire si on vous pousse vraiment à bout, c'est ce que Hermione àa fait et apparemment le moment était mal choisit, pour parler à Harry de la confrontation entre vous et Rogue! "**

**J'eus un hoquet de surprise en entendant cela : " Mais comment vous.... "**

**Il me répondit : " Je sais beaucoup de choses que vous-même ignorée miss! "**

**Quand Fiona prit la parole : " J'avais raison en te disant que un de ces jours tu ne vas pas te contrôler et tu vas finir par tuait quelqu'un! "**

**Dumbledore reprit : " Concernant votre réaction devant l'Epouvantard, c'est parce que vous avez eu une peur vraiment forte, c'est donc pour cette raison que vous avez ressentie une douleur, vous avez eu l'impression d'avoir vraiment la marque des ténèbres sur votre bras! "**

**En entendant ça je regardais mon bras gauche, je ressentie une sensation de brûlure, je songeais : " Professeur Rogue je pense que nous devrions avoir une petite conversation! "**

**Tandis que le professeur Dumbledore sortait de l'infirmerie, je me tournais vers Harry et je lui dis : " Maintenant tu sais, qui je suis et c'est grâce à Hermione! " Tout le reste du monde sortaient de l'infirmerie me laissant seule avec Harry une fois rassuré que tout allait bien.**

**Il reprit la parole : " Tu es vraiment effrayante quand tu t'y mets, Ron avait raison tu as faillit tous nous tuer! "**

**" Désolé! "**

**" Il faudra que tu t'entraînes pour maîtriser ton pouvoir! "**

**" J'y penserais, mais ça ne marche pas comme ça, en claquant des doigts Dumbledore là bien spécifié! "**

**Il allait sortir quand je l'interpellais de nouveau : " Euh... Harry! "**

**Il se retourna : " Oui? "**

**Je demandais : " Et toi de quoi as-tu vraiment peur? "**

**" Tu veux vraiment savoir? "**

**" Oui "**

**" Des Détraqueurs! Mais concernant Rogue tu aurais dû m'en parler! Il t'a menacé? "**

**" Non, il m'a simplement mise en garde pour ce que je lui avais dit, je lui avais demandé si il avait le courage d'admettre qu'il était un ancien partisan de Voldemort et... Enfin tu connais la suite "**

**Harry hocha la tête et sortit, quelques secondes plus tard j'entendis : " On peut revenir? " Demandèrent mes sœurs,**

**" Pourquoi vous ne pourriez pas? "**

**Shania répondit : " On n'a pas envie que tu nous fasses exploser! "**

**"Pfffffffffffff!!!!!!!!!!!!! N'importe quoi! "**

**Quand Fiona demanda: " Ca ne te rappelle rien le fait d'être une Sortcelière? "**

**" ..... "**

**Fiona cria : " Tara Duncan! C'est une Sortcelière aussi! "**

**" Et alors? "**

**" Et alors? Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre que l'ont soient dans le monde d'Harry Potter et qu'après tu deviennes une Sortcelière comme elle?!!!!!!!!! "**

**" Simple coïncidence! Au faite c'est quoi des Détraqueurs?**

**" Des Détraqués? " Dirent en chœur mes soeurs,**

**" Non pas des Détraqués, mais Détraqueurs? "**

**" Aucune idée "**

**Et nous sortions toutes les 3 de l'infirmerie (j'avais évidement pris soin de remettre la porte en état, mais d'un coup de baguette magique cette fois).**

**Alors vous en pensez quoi? Oui je sais j'ai faillis tuer Hermione la pauvre, oui bon tous le monde, c'est vrai, mais je n'ai pas fais exprès, sinon qu'est-ce-que vous en dîtes de l'autre personnage fantastique? Je pensais faire un petit plus dans l'histoire pour ceux qui connaissent et qui aiment. **

**Laissez vos commentaires pour dire vos impressions, merci.**

**(PS : J'adore la réplique avec les Détraqueurs, venant de mes sœurs, oui! C'est tout moi ça! Rires!!!!!!!).**


	14. Chapitre 14 Evasion!

**Nous sortions à peine de l'infirmerie qu'Hermione courut dans notre direction je vis qu'elle tenait un journal dans la main elle dit : " Tiens lit ça! " Et elle me donna le journal, je pus lire en 1ére page : **

**EVASION A LA PRISON D'AZKABAN!**

**J'étais horrifiée, mais je continuais la lecture : " Le Ministère de la Magie a recensé 2 évasions des Mangemorts les plus dangereux dont Bellatrix Lestrange et Ginny Weasley! Soyez vigilants! Si vous les apercevez contacter le Ministère d'urgence! "**

**Je regardais Hermione et je dis : " Ils font un appelle à témoins par la Gazette des Sorciers, mais personne n'osera faire quoique se soit! " Les gens ont trop peur! "**

**Elle répondit : " Oui, c'est sûr! Il faudra être très prudent à présent! "**

**Je regardais Hermione et je lui dis mal à l'aise : " Ecoute Hermione pour se qui s'est passé à l'infirmerie tout à l'heure, je suis désolée... Je ne voulais pas "**

**Elle me regarda et dit : " Pas grave, au moins grâce à toi on aura peut-être la chance de vaincre Tu-Sais-Qui et ses partisans "**

**"..... "**

**Hermione demanda : " Tu penses la même chose que moi? "**

**Je répondis : " Quoi? Que Ginny revienne à Poudlard pour... "**

**" Oui "**

**" Ca ne m'étonnerait pas! " Dit Harry en nous rejoignant, " Après se qui s'est passé elle voudra sûrement retenter quelque chose contre toi! "**

**" (Soupir) elle me déteste parce que je suis avec toi, Dumbledore avait raison tout est de ma faute si Ginny est devenue ce qu'elle est maintenant! "**

**Harry m'attrapa par les épaules et dit : " Je t'interdis de penser ça! Tu m'entends?! Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé! "**

**" Si Harry je.... "**

**" NON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! C'est par jalousie qu'elle.... "**

**Il ne termina pas sa phrase que je me mis à crier : " SI TOUT EST DE MA FAUTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TU AURAIS MIEUX FAIT D'ALLER AVEC GINNY, CA NE SERAIT PAS ARRIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "**

**Je m'enfuis dehors les larmes aux yeux laissant Harry, perplexe, quant Hermione lui dit : " Tu aurais dû parler à Ginny quand tu en avais l'occasion Harry " Et elle partit avec mes sœurs dans la salle commune des Griffondor.**

**Harry me rejoignit et s'assit à mes côtés, en disant calmement : " Non Tatiana, tu n'es pas responsable " Il me regarda droit dans les yeux et me sourit, je l'observais quand il me prit le visage entre ses mains, il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa, je répondis à son étreinte avec passion, au bout de quelques minutes il se détacha de moi légèrement en disant : " Puis ça n'aurait rien changé je n'ai jamais eus de sentiments pour Ginny "**

**Je ne répondis pas tout de suite, j'attendis, quand nous entendions : " Pour la Saint Valentin il y aura une sortie au Pré-au-Lard "**

**Je me retournais j'aperçus Hermione, Ron avec mes sœurs, quand Fiona demanda : " Il y aura un bal? "**

**En entendant cela j'éclatais de rire en disant : " Fiona et les bals c'est sacré! "**

**Hermione répondit : " Oui il y en aura un pour l'occasion! "**

**Fiona dit : " COOL! "**

**Ron prit la parole : " Espérons que les Mangemorts n'auront pas bonne idée de faire un tour ce jour là! "**

**Hermione répondit : " Oui! Toute l'école est au courant, je pense que Dumbledore prendra les mesures nécessaires, pour éviter cela surtout qu'il n'y a pas que Ginny Weasley qui s'est échappée mais aussi Bellatrix Lestrange! " Elle comprit trop tard qu'elle en avait trop dit en voyant la tête d'Harry.**

**Il cria : " QUOI?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " Je sursautais de peur, il continua : " POURQUOI TU NE M'AS RIEN DIT HERMIONE??????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "**

**Elle répondit : " Harry je...." Mais il n'écoutait pas ses paroles et lui arracha le journal qu'elle avait dans ses mains et lut : " Le Ministère de la Magie a recensé 2 évasions des Mangemorts les plus dangereux dont Bellatrix Lestrange et Ginny Weasley! Soyez vigilants! Si vous les apercevez contacter le Ministère d'urgence! "**

**Je pus voir que ses mains tremblaient, son visage était déformé par la haine, il cria : " ELLE A REUSSIT A S'ECHAPPER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JE L'A TUERAIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "**

**Ron essaya de le calmer, mais Harry répondit : " QUE JE ME CALME????????? RON ELLE A TUEE SIRIUS, ELLE MERITE LA MORT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " Il tourna, les talons et rentra au château.**

**Je demandais timidement : " Et....Qui est Sirius? "**

**Ron répondit : " C'était son Parrain "**

**Hermione prit la parole et dit : " Lors de notre 5éme année en fin du 3éme trimestre nous nous sommes battus contre Tu-Sais-Qui et ses partisans, et Sirius Black a été tué par l'un d'eux, elle s'appelle Bellatrix Lestrange, c'est sa cousine "**

**Je ressentis une grande peine pour Harry je voulus le rejoindre mais Ron s'interposa en disant : " Non! Je pense qu'il a besoin d'être seul pour le moment "**

**Je partis donc avec mes sœurs faire un tour dans le parc, la journée touchée à sa fin je m'assis avec mes sœurs dans l'herbe et nous observons le couché du soleil.**

**Quand Fiona demanda : " Tu savais pour son Parrain? "**

**Je répondis : " Non il ne m'en a jamais parlé "**

**Soudain je vis que Shania tenait quelque chose dans la main, je lui demandais : " Qu'est-ce-que c'est? "**

**Elle me répondit : " C'est une Rose je l'ai cueillit tout à l'heure, Hermione nous a montrée le Jardin de Botanique à moi et à Fiona avant de vous rejoindre dehors toi et Harry, c'est très beau à voir il y a pleins de fleurs, mais celle-ci s'est fanée "**

**Fiona dit : " Oui j'ai même vus des plantes carnivores, vénéneuses et même des Mandragores! Il paraît que leurs cris peuvent tuer en quelques secondes quant elles sont arrivées à maturité! "**

**Je dis à Shania : " Montre moi la Rose " Elle me l'a donna dans la main, je l'ai regardée, puis j'ai fermée les yeux en pensant à son éclat et à sa couleur naturelle, quand je les aie ouvert de nouveau je tenais dans mes mains non plus une Rose toute fanée, mais une fleur bleue magnifique je l'a tendis à Shania qui était toute émerveillée, Fiona me dit : " WHOUAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! C'est là plus belle Rose que je n'ai jamais vue! Elle est aussi éclatante que les étoiles du ciel! Mais comment tu as fait? "**

**Je leurs souris en voyant leurs têtes je répondis : " Je n'en sais rien, ça vient tout seul "**

**Fiona toute excitée demanda : " Tu peux nous faire encore quelque chose? Stp? "**

**" D'accord mais après c'est tout, il faudra rentrer car il se fait tard! "**

**Elles me répondirent en même temps : " Oui! "**

**Je fermais encore une fois les yeux, je pensais à l'herbe sur laquelle nous étions assise toutes les 3, et je songeais à une fleur ayant des pétales d'orée, avec un légé reflet argenté, quand j'entendis : " Whouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Toutes ces fleurs! " Crièrent mes sœurs.**

**Qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je ne vis pas une mais tout un champ de ces fleurs à la place de l'herbe, je dis : " Je ne m'attendais pas à ça! "**

**Fiona répondit : " C'est pas grave! C'est magnifique comme ça! Ca change du vert! "**

**Shania dit : " En plus ça sent bon la Noix de Coco! Humm! "**

**Fiona demanda : " Comment on va l'appeler cette fleur? "**

**Je répondis : " J'en sais rien.... Hum.... Pourquoi pas Boucle d'Or? "**

**" Oh! Comme c'est mignon!!!!!!!!!!! Dommage que je n'ai pas un mouchoir pour essuyaient mes larmes! " Dit une voix.**

**Nous nous relevâmes toutes les 3 baguettes à la main et attendions, quand Fiona me dit : " J'aimerais être une Sortcelière aussi dans les moments comme ça! "**

**Je répondis en regardant tout autour de moi : " Tu en es peut-être une seulement tu ne le sais pas! "**

**Quand Shania cria : " LA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "**

**Une personne encapuchonnée venait d'apparaître en riant d'un air à vous faire dressaient les cheveux sur la tête,**

**Fiona cria : " C'EST ELLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! C'EST BELLATRIX LESTRANGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "**

**Je serrais ma baguette magique dans mes mains il faisait noir, j'attendis quant un sort me toucha, je m'écroulais par-terre en hurlant de douleur, quand Fiona cria : " TANIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "**

**Elle cria de nouveau : " ARRETEZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "**

**Bellatrix Lestrange leva sa baguette vers ma soeur et allait prononcer un sortilège impardonnable : " Avada K.... "**

**Quant elle entendit trop tard : " LEVICORPUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " Bellatrix percuta l'arbre le plus proche et s'écroula, je me levais avec difficulté quand mes sœurs demandèrent : " Ca va? "**

**Je sentis une présence à côté de moi je levais ma baguette et je demandais : " Qui est là?! "**

**Harry enleva sa cape d'invisibilité : " Harry? Mais... "**

**Il me répondit : " Le couvre feu est déjà passé je me suis demandé pourquoi toi et tes sœurs n'étaient dans votre dortoir, alors je suis partie à votre recherche avec ma cape! "**

**Soudain Fiona cria : " ATTENTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "**

**Voilà ce chapitre est terminé, j'espère que vous avez aimé.**


	15. Chapitre 15 Règlement de compte!

**Soudain Fiona cria : " ATTENTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "**

**Un éclair vert passa au-dessus de notre tête, Harry fit volte face et prononça : " EXPELLIARMUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "**

**Bellatrix prononça : " PROTEGO!!!!!!!!!!!!! "**

**Harry cria dans ma direction : " Rentre au château avec tes sœurs!!!!!!!!!! Je m'occupe d'elle! "**

**Mais nous ne bougions pas, il cria : " FAITES CE QUE JE VOUS DIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! C'EST UN ORDRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "**

**Quand Fiona cria : " Ils y en a encore!!!!!!!!!!! "**

**Je criais : " HARRY NOUS SOMMES ENCERCLEES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "**

**Soudain je me pris une gifle et je roulais par-terre, je perdis ma baguette magique quand je relevais la tête je criais à mes sœurs : " COURREZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "**

**Quant une voix que je connaissais bien me dit : " Tu croyais te débarrasser, de moi comme ça?! Espèce de sale Sang de Bourbe! "**

**Je dis : " WEASLEY! "**

**Elle sourit en disant : " Oui c'est bien moi, tu auras aussi le privilège que je te tues! "**

**Je répondis : " Me voilà flattée! "**

**Son sourire s'élargit elle dit : " Tu as encore l'audace de faire de l'humour mais plus pour longtemps! " **

**Quand mes sœurs se jetèrent sur elle en criant : " TOUCHE PAS A NOTRE SOEUR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "**

**Suivit par des coups de pieds, coups de poings, elles roulèrent toutes les 3 au sol, quant un : " STUPEFIX! " Retentit je levais la tête je vis Ron et Hermione je fus soulager, mais pas pour longtemps car j'aperçus Shania qui s'était prise un violent coup de pied elle roula sur le côté mais ne se releva pas, je paniquais, tandis que Fiona était toujours cramponnée à Ginny, Hermione dit : " Va aider tes sœurs! Moi et Ron on va avec Harry! "**

**Je me faufilée entre les Mangemorts et les sortilèges qui fusaient de toutes parts, mais le temps que je rejoigne Fiona elle avait déjà lâcher prise, Ginny s'était relevée et regardait ma soeur d'un air mauvais en disant : " Quel dommage de voir sa soeur mourir n'est-ce-pas? "**

**Je sentis les battements de mon cœur s'accéléraient, je pus voir la peur dans les yeux de Fiona, tandis que Ginny dégustait chaque moments avec plaisir, je lui demandais : " Qu'est-ce-que ça t'a rapportée le faite d'être devenue membre des Mangemorts? Tu vas à ta propre perte! "**

**Ginny abaissa légèrement sa baguette, je continuais : " Tu oublis ta famille à cause de ce que tu es maintenant tu as tout gâché! Ils t'aimaient tu as tout foutue en l'air Ginny! " Je profitais de sa faiblesse et je criais : " ACCIO BAGUETTE MAGIQUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "**

**Quand Ginny cria : " NON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " Elle dirigea son attaque sur moi je ripostais à la vitesse de l'éclair, Ginny m'observait tandis que j'aidée mes sœurs à se relevaient, je me retournais vers elle en disant : " Tu n'as aucune chance contre moi! Je suis une Sortcelière! Alors abandonne ou tu mourras! "**

**Elle me répondit : " Tes pouvoirs ne me font pas peur! "**

**Je vis au loin Harry qui combattait Bellatrix quant un éclair vert jaillit, il l'avait tuée! " Elle s'écroula sur le sol inerte.**

**Je reportais mon attention sur Ginny en disant : " Tu ferais mieux de laissait tomber! "**

**Elle hurla : " JAMAIS! AVADA KEDAVRA! "**

**je prononçais : " PROTEGO! "**

**Quand mes sœurs crièrent : " AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "**

**Je relevais la tête j'aperçus une sorte de spectre enveloppé d'une cape, je ressentis un froid glacial, il me souleva de terre, Harry hurla : " SPERO PATRONUM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " J'aperçus une intense lumière qui avait la forme d'un cerf, puis je perdis connaissance.**

**Quelques heures plus tard j'ouvris les yeux, je me retrouvais dans la salle commune de Griffondor, avec Ron, Hermione, mes sœurs et Harry qui me regardaient avec inquiétude, je me mis à crier : " Les Mangemorts.... Et cette.... Chose!! "**

**Harry me serra dans ses bras en disant : " Tout va bien s'est terminé calme toi! "**

**Je levais les yeux vers Harry et je lui demandais : " Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé? Et cette chose, qu'est-ce-que s'était? "**

**Il répondit : " Cette chose comme tu l'appelles c'est un Détraqueur, il était à la recherche, des Mangemorts évadés de la Prison d'Azkaban "**

**" Et que fait-elle? "**

**" C'est préférable que tu ne le saches pas! "**

**Sa réponse me fit froid dans le dos, il continua : " Les professeurs nous ont prêtés mains fortes après que tu as perdus connaissance, mais les Mangemorts se sont échappés une fois de plus! "**

**Quant Hermione prit la parole : " Je ne sais pas vous mais après ce qui s'est passé, je me sens exténuée, bonne nuit tous le monde! "**

**Je répondis : " Oui moi aussi! Je suivis Hermione avec mes sœurs, je regardais ma montre il était minuit passée, au bout de quelques minutes je réussis tout de même à m'endormir.**

**Voilà c'est terminé ce chapitre, ça me donne des frissons la fin, et vous? Dîtes moi vos impressions. **


	16. Chapitre 16 La Saint Valentin !

** Humour garantit dans ce chapitre! Bonne lecture! **

**Il était 8H du matin je me levais en regardant par la fenêtre, le soleil perçait le ciel, et je repensais aux événements qui s'étaient produits depuis mon arrivée à Poudlard, surtout au soir ou Harry avait vengé la mort de son Parrain en tuant cette Bellatrix Lestrange! (Bien fait!) Depuis ce jour 1 mois s'était écoulé, aujourd'hui c'était la Saint Valentin je n'avais toujours pas achetée de cadeau pour Harry.**

**Quant Hermione entra : " Salut Tatiana! "**

**" Alors c'est la Saint Valentin aujourd'hui " Dit-elle malicieusement,**

**Je vis qu'elle souriait, je rentrais dans son jeu en disant : " Oui, et j'en connais qui la passeront seule s'ils ne se déclarent pas leurs sentiments "**

**Hermione rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, se qui me fit rire, elle me demanda : " Tu as Pré-au-Lard aujourd'hui? " **

**J'éclatais de rire en disant : " Change pas de sujet Hermione! " En réponse je me pris un oreiller dans la figure, je lui dis : " Oui j'y vais, je n'ai toujours pas de cadeau pour Harry "**

**Elle répondit : " Ok dans ce cas à tout à l'heure! " Elle descendit dans la Grande Salle, quand Fiona demanda : " Hermione aime quelqu'un? "**

**" Oui, Ron et c'est réciproque "**

**Elle répondit : " Ont devraient faire quelque chose pour eux tu ne crois pas? "**

**" Tu veux faire quoi? "**

**" Leur écrire une lettre pour leur donner rendez-vous par exemple, sans qu'ils soient au courant, tu sais écrire des poèmes non? "**

**" Euh.... Je savais mais.... "**

**Quand Fiona dit : " Bon attends moi ici je vais demander à Harry si je peux lui emprunter Hedwige! Je reviens! "**

**Je criais : " Attend ! "**

**Mais elle était déjà partit, quelques minutes plus tard Harry rentra avec Hedwige, et demanda : " Tu veux faire en sortes que Ron et Hermione soient ensembles? "**

**Je répondis : " Oui, sa crève les yeux qu'ils s'aiment mais aucun d'eux n'osent faire le 1er pas alors c'est moi qui va le faire à leur place! "**

**Je pris une plume et j'écrivis : Rejoins-moi ce soir dans la Salle Sur Demande à 21H15.**

**Signé : Ton admirateur secret "**

**J'enroulais le parchemin et le donna à Hedwige, je dis : " Voilà une bonne chose de faite! "**

**" Et pour Ron? " Demanda Fiona**

**Je dis : " Je ferais en sorte de mettre la lettre dans sa poche " J'écrivis une lettre à peu près à l'identique en changeant juste l'heure du rendez-vous, puis nous descendions dans la Grande Salle, je vis Hermione lire la lettre, puis elle l'a rangea dans sa poche, Ron n'était pas encore arrivé, je m'assis à côté d'Hermione en lui demandant d'un air tout à fait naturel : "Qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive? " **

**Elle me répondit : " Rien! C'est juste... " Elle regarda autour d'elle pour s'assurer que personnes ne regardaient dans notre direction et reprit : " Ne le dit pas à Ron, j'ai reçus une lettre anonyme " Puis elle me l'a montra, tandis que Fiona pouffa de rire, quand Ron rentra, Fiona me dit tout bas : " C'est le moment passe moi la lettre " Je l'ai lui tendis, elle dit : " Bonjour Ron! Oh tu as une tâche sur ton pull! "**

**" Ou ça? " Dit-il en baissant la tête, Fiona en profita pour lui glisser la lettre dans la poche, **

**" Mais je ne vois rien! "**

**Fiona répondit : " C'est que j'ai dus rêver! "**

**Ron prit place, quant elle dit : " C'est fait ! "**

**Je souriais en pensant à la tête que feraient Ron et Hermione au soir, Fiona dit : " J'aimerais bien voir leurs têtes! "**

**Je répondis : " Tu sais quoi? Moi aussi! "**

**" Je sais comment faire! " Et elle partit voir Fred et George qui lui donnèrent quelque chose puis elle revient s'assoir, elle me montra ce qu'elle tenait dans la main en disant : " Se sont des oreilles à rallonge, ça permet d'écouter aux portes! "**

**Je pris un air sévère en disant : " Tu devrais arrêter de les côtoyaient, après ce qui s'est passé au bal de Noël! " (D'ailleurs je n'avais toujours pas pardonnée le coup du pétard feu d'artifice)**

**" Quand vous aurez finit de vous disputez, ont pourraient peut-être aller au Pré-au-Lard? " Demanda Harry,**

**j'allais répliquer, quant un : " CLING! " Retentit j'aperçus Dumbledore qui s'était levé et imposer le silence, puis il prit la parole : " En raison de récents événements le Ministère de la Magie a décidé d'infiltrer quelqu'un à Poudlard, pour s'assurer qu'il n'y est pas d'autres problèmes, se sera donc Dolores Ombrage qui s'occupera de ça sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne Saint Valentin à tous! " Puis il se rassit.**

**Cette révélation laissa tous le monde bouche bée, quand Ron cria : " QUOI?????????? J'ESPERE QU'IL PLAISANTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "**

**Hermione répondit : " A voir sa tête, je ne crois pas Ron, il a l'air aussi enchanté que toi! "**

**Je demandais : " Qui-est-ce? "**

**Ron devança Hermione en disant : " C'est Babe le Cochon, mais en féminin! " (J'adore cette réplique rires!!!!!)**

**Tous le monde éclataient de rire, cette phrase plut énormément à Shania qui la répéta en rajoutant : " Groic! Groic! " Derrière,**

**" Bon on ne va pas laisser Ombrage gâchait cette journée, vous venez? " Dit Harry nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie, je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à la table des professeurs, j'aperçus Ombrage elle était habillée de la tête aux pieds en Rose, je me mis à penser : " On dirait une grosse truie " Quand Shania me tira par la manche en disant : " Tania t'a vus elle est assise à côté de Cheveux Gras! "**

**En entendant cela un sourire vengeur se dessina sur mes lèvres et je me mis à crier pour que tous les élèves puissent l'entendre : " BONNE SAINT VALENTIN PROFESSEUR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "**

**Tous les élèves comprirent à quoi je faisais allusion ils éclatèrent d'un grand rire je pus également voir un grand sourire sur les lèvres de Dumbledore, je reportais mon attention sur Rogue il me lança un regard furieux je lui souris avant de sortir.**

**Une fois dehors Ron me fit une petite tape sur le dos en disant : " Alors toi tu es vraiment forte quand tu t'y mets! La tête de Rogue! "**

**Et nous prîmes la direction du Pré-au-Lard je partis avec mes sœurs dans une librairie, je vis des livres qui s'intitulaient : " Quidditch aux 1ers Ages, Soins aux Créatures Magiques " Bref rien de vraiment intéressant, quand mon attention se porta sur un livre assez particulier, je le pris, la couverture représentée une Licorne animée, je pus lire : " Comment devenir un Animagus? "**

**Je pensais : " Ca peut-être très intéressant! " Je partis payer et nous sortions de la librairie,**

**quand mes sœurs demandèrent : " Tu as prit quel livre finalement? "**

**Je répondis : " Comment devenir un Animagus? "**

**Une lueur d'excitation brillait dans leurs yeux, je dis en souriant : " Il n'y aura pas que Harry qui aura le privilège d'essayer mais nous aussi! "**

**Quand Fiona dit : " J'aimerais bien être un Dragon! " " Et moi une Elfe! " Dit Shania je répondis : " Pourquoi pas un Troll pendant que vous y êtes? "**

**Elles répondirent en même temps : " BEURK!!!!!!!!!!!!! C'est moche! "**

**Nous partons rejoindre Harry, Ron et Hermione, mais avant de rentrer au château Shania réclama une Bièraubeurre nous la buvons d'ailleurs avec plaisir, quand Shania dit : " Hum! C'est toujours aussi bon! "**

**Et nous rentrons au château, je me rendis avec mes sœurs au dortoir quand je rentrais dans la chambre qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise d'apercevoir une robe posée sur le lit, Fiona dit : " Il y a même une lettre, et elle est pour toi " Je me dis : " Ca doit sûrement être Harry qui me l'offre pour l'occasion "**

**Voici se que disait la lettre : " Chère Melle, je vous offre cette robe pour le bal de ce soir,**

**avec toute mon affection. " **

**Je dis : " C'est étrange, la lettre n'est même pas signée "**

**Fiona dit : " Tu as un admirateur secret, essaye la robe pour voir! "**

**Je pris la robe dans mes mains, elle était vraiment très belle, faite en soie, de couleur Noir avec une Rose argentée brodée sur la poitrine, il y avait également les chaussures, je partis l'essayer, quand Ron m'aperçus il laissa tomber toutes ses affaires à terre et dit : " WHOUA! Tu es vraiment.... Magnifique! "**

**Je répondis : " Merci "**

**Hermione arriva au même moment elle dit : " Alors prête pour le 2éme bal de l'année? Elle te va à merveille la robe, Harry a vraiment bon goût! "**

**J'allais répondre quant elle continua : " Dépêche toi de finir te préparer le bal va commencer! " Et elle descendit dans la Grande Salle, je regardais mes sœurs qui haussèrent les épaules, et nous descendions à notre tour.**

**La salle était déjà bondée d'élèves, mes sœurs étaient partie à la buvette pour l'occasion, je cherchais Harry des yeux mais ne le vis nulle part, quand quelqu'un vient à ma rencontre ce n'étaient ni Ron ni Malefoy, mais le professeur Rogue! (Oui c'est ça marrez-vous!) J'en eus le souffle coupé en le voyant il me présenta son bras en disant avec un sourire vengeur : " Vous n'allez tout de même pas refuser mon invitation miss? "**

**Je ne savais pas quoi penser, je regardais tour à tour les élèves et Rogue qui me souriait je pensais : " Il a voulut se venger pour Ombrage te voilà dans de beaux draps! Bon dieu ce qu'il peut-être séduisant quand il veut! Et oh on se calme! " Je m'infligeais une claque mentale, tandis que Fiona s'étrangla avec son jus d'orange, et Shania faisait de grand yeux, quant Harry fit son apparition Ron lui expliqua la situation, il avait la bouche grande ouverte, de surprise (S'il pouvait encore l'ouvrir elle traînerait sûrement jusque par-terre).**

**" Si je refuse, il sera ravis! " Je pris mon courage à 2 mains et passa mon bras sous le sien, il m'emmena sur la piste de dance quand la musique retentit, il me serra contre lui avec une extrême douceur, tandis que tous les élèves nous observaient, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître mon malaise, Rogue dit : " Vous êtes très belle dans cette robe miss! "**

**Je lui répondis : " Vous avez bus un philtre d'amour ou quoi? "**

**Il rit en répondant : " Si j'en avais vraiment bus un je doute que je danserais avec vous ce soir! "**

**En réponse je lui écrasais le pied en rajoutant : " Vraiment navrée! " (Bien que c'était faux!)**

**Il me lança un regard noir, je lui fis un sourire qui signifiait : " Vous avez voulus danser avec moi, alors assumé! "**

**Il me fit tourner quant il prit ma main dans la sienne, je me rendis compte qu'elle était très douce, je dis : " Cette robe, et la lettre c'était donc vous! "**

**Il répondit : " Oui, c'était moi! Vous connaissez sans doute le proverbe la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid! "**

**Se fut mon tour de lui lançait un regard noir, il reprit : " Veuillez m'excuser miss, mais le devoir m'appelle " Il me fit un baise main et partit rejoindre la table des professeurs, j'entendis Dumbledore dire : " Je ne savais pas que vous étiez un gentleman Séverus! "**

**Je le vis sourire, quant Harry me posa la main sur l'épaule en demandant : " M'accorderez-vous cette danse? " J'acceptais sans me faire prier, il continua : " Je savais que tu aimais Rogue mais pas jusque-là! "**

**" Je le déteste! "**

**" En tout cas tu as dansée avec lui, tu vas avoir une sacrée réputation à Poudlard après ça! " Dit Malefoy, puis il éclata de rire, je lui fis une grimace en disant : " Tu peux parler, il t'aurait demandé que tu te travestisses pour danser avec lui, tu aurais refusé! "**

**Ma réflexion fit rire Harry, tandis que Malefoy partit vexé, quand je vis Hermione sortir et quelques secondes plus tard Ron, Fiona et Shania coururent dans notre direction en disant : " Il est 21H15! " Harry et moi nous nous regardions en disant : " La Salle Sur Demande! " **

**Et nous prîmes la du dortoir pour prendre ce dont nous avions besoins Harry prit sa cape d'invisibilité et Fiona les oreilles à rallonge, nous prîmes ensuite la direction de La Salle Sur Demande, voici ce que nous entendions : " RON?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "**

**" HERMIONE?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "**

**Nous pouffâmes de rire sous la cape,**

**Hermione prit la parole : " J'ai un rendez-vous, alors pourrais-tu sortir s'il te plaît? "**

**Ron répondit : " Oui et bien moi aussi! "**

**Hermione dit : " Tu as reçut une lettre? "**

**" Oui! "**

**" C'est curieux, moi aussi! "**

**Un long silence suivit cette déclaration, Ron reprit la parole mal à l'aise : " Je sais que j'aurais dû te le dire depuis longtemps Hermione je .... T'aime! "**

**Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite, Ron demanda : " Hermione? "**

**Pour toute réponse elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa,**

**Fiona dit : " Oh ils se font des bisous!!!!!!!! "**

**Je dis : " CHUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "**

**Harry parla : " Ils vont sortir! "**

**Nous nous reculâmes juste à temps car quelques minutes plus tard Ron et Hermione sortaient main dans la main pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle, cette scène nous fit tous sourire, je me retournais en disant : " Il était temps! "**

**Quand Fiona me dit tout bas : " Tania le livre "**

**Suite à ça je dis à Harry : " Ne bouge pas je reviens! "**

**Et je pris la direction du dortoir.**

**Plutôt mouvementé la Saint Valentin non? Mais attendez de voir ce qui va suivre dans le prochain chapitre, je pense que ça va vous plaire, en tout cas moi j'aime beaucoup.**


	17. Chapitre 17 Animagus !

**Dans ce chapitre je vous présente mon animal favori le.... Bref vous lirez, je n'en dis pas plus, bonne lecture!**

**Je reviens quelques instants plus tard, avec le livre sous la main, Harry me jeta un regard interrogatoire, tandis que mes sœurs rentrèrent dans la Salle Sur Demande, je me tournais vers lui en disant : " Joyeuse Saint Valentin Harry! " Et je lui donnais le livre, il était fasciné, il releva la tête et se mit à bégayer : " Me... Merci! "**

**Je lui souriais, quant il me prit la main et nous rentrâmes, à notre tour dans la salle, il ouvrit le livre avec précaution, nous pouvions lire ceci : " Si ton âme, est saine, tu seras une créature à coeur pûre sinon, tu en assumeras les conséquences, alors prends garde! "**

**" C'est pas rassurant du tout! " Dit Fiona,**

**nous continuons la lecture, quant Harry dit : " Voilà c'est là! Comment devenir un Animagus! Il faut faire le vide dans notre esprit, et si ça marche nous nous endormirons, instantanément, après d'après ce que dit le livre nous devrions rencontrer l'animal qui sera notre Animagus "**

**Je répondis : " Ca ne coûte rien d'essayer! Mais après qu'on l'a rencontré, qu'est-ce-qui se passe? "**

**Harry me regarda en disant : " Aucune idée! "**

**Je dis : " Bon alors allons-y! "**

**Mais Fiona paniqua : " Et si... On ne se réveille pas? "**

**Je répondis : " C'est un risque à prendre! " Je l'ai regardée en disant : " Puis ce n'est pas toi qui a voulut être un Dragon? "**

**Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais ne dit rien, je dis : " Se sera l'occasion de savoir! "**

**Suite à ça nous nous asseyons tous les 4 en nous prenant la main et attendions, " Ca ne marche pas! " Dit Fiona,**

**Harry répondit : " Il faut vraiment faire le vide autour de nous, ne penser à rien! "**

**Je fermais à nouveau les yeux, quand j'entendis les oiseaux chantaient, je l'ai rouvris, je n'etais plus dans la salle, j'étais seule, je regardais autour de moi, je me rendis compte que je me retrouvais dans une forêt, je partis donc en exploration, quelques minutes plus tard j'aperçus une ombre, elle se rapprochait de plus en plus, je plissais les yeux pour mieux voir, mais il n'y avait qu'une silhouette, elle était devant moi, elle attendait je me retournais, mais il n'y avait rien, je reportais donc mon attention sur cette chose je demandais : " Qu'est-ce-que je dois faire? "**

**L'ombre me répondit : " Poses moi des questions, si elles sont correctes tu me verras apparaître petit à petit sinon je m'éloignerais "**

**Je demandais d'une voix mal assurée : " Si... J'ai une âme non saine... Qu'est-ce-qui se passera? "**

**" Tu auras comme Animagus une créature démoniaque, et tu te détruiras! "**

**" Comment le saurais-je? "**

**L'ombre me répondit : " Tu le sauras le moment venus! "**

**Je pris une grande inspiration et je demandais : " Etes-vous un animal solitaire? "**

**" Non! " Et je vis l'ombre commençait à s'éloigner, mais je ne me décourageais pas je demandais de nouveau : " Vous êtes un canidé? "**

**Pour toute réponse je vis apparaître 2 oreilles pointues, je continuais : " Vous élevez vos petits? " J'aperçus encore de magnifiques yeux de couleur bleue, vert,**

**" Vivez-vous dans les montagnes? "**

**Un magnifique pelage au couleur de la neige fit son apparition, je pus voir de légers reflets dorés à la lumière du soleil.**

**Je criais : " Je sais! Vous êtes un Loup! "**

**Et l'ombre ce métamorphosa en une magnifique Louve, j'étais émerveillée par ce que je voyais, je voulus là toucher, quand je ressentis un étourdissement et je perdis connaissance.**

**Je me réveillais en sursaut, je voulus crier, mais à la place un long hurlement sortit je paniquais je regardais autour de moi quand j'aperçus que j'avais une longue queue blanche!**

**Mais j'étais de nouveau dans la Salle Sur Demande il y avait un miroir je fis de grand yeux en apercevant mon reflet j'avais la même apparence que la Louve que j'avais rencontrée, quand je sentis une présence à côté de moi je rabattis les oreilles en arrière et je tournais la tête pour me retrouvais nez à nez avec un Loup Noir qui me lécha la truffe, il y avait également une Licorne et une Panthère Noire, le Loup Noir reprit son apparence d'origine je pus voir que s'était d'Harry qu'il s'agissait, la Panthère Noire c'était Fiona et la Licorne Shania, Harry souriait, il se retourna vers moi en disant : " Tu es la plus belle des Louves que je n'ai jamais vus! "**

**Je repris mon apparence en disant : " Merci pour le compliment! On a vraiment de très beaux Animagus! "**

**Fiona répondit : " Oui, ils sont vraiment magnifiques! Ont devraient peut-être retourner dans la Grande Salle non? Ron et Hermione vont s'apercevoir de notre absence! "**

**Je m'apprêtais à sortir mais Harry m'attrapa la main pour me retenir en disant : " Oui allez-y! On vous rejoint! " Mes sœurs sortirent en nous laissant seul.**

**Je demandais : " Harry? "**

**Il sortit une boîte en velours l'ouvrit elle contenait une magnifique chaîne dorée et il me souhaita : " Bonne Saint Valentin Tatiana! "**

**Il m'embrassa quand des hurlements retentirent.**

**Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre? Moi je l'aime beaucoup, je le trouve beau.**


	18. Chapitre 18 Bataille finale!

**Voilà l'avant dernier chapitre, normalement ce n'est pas ce qui était au programme, mais j'ai tous changée, et d'ailleurs je préfère celle-ci de version que l'autre, je l'a trouvée trop rapide ça faisait du style (ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants) si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.**

**J'ai improvisée en postant en même temps, il est très émouvant je trouve, c'est mon avis, lisez et vous me direz ce que vous en pensez.**

**Il m'embrassa quand des hurlements retentirent,**

**" Qu'est-ce-qui se passe?! " Demanda Harry,**

**je dis : " CHUT!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ecoute! "**

**On entendit : " DES MANGEMORTS A POUDLARD! 2 FILLES ONT ETEES ENLEVES! "**

**je criais : " Des Mangemorts à Poudlard?! " Je me tournais vers Harry en demandant : " Ils n'ont pas pu transplaner n'est-ce-pas?! "**

**Harry répondit : " Non Poudlard est protégé par des enchantements, on ne peut pas transplaner! "**

**" Ombrage!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Soit disant là pour assurer la sécuritée! Laisse-moi rire, s'il est arrivé quoique se soit à mes soeurs elle a signée son arrêt de mort! " Criais-je de colère, je me mis à paniquer en repensant à la phrase et je hurlais : j'espère que... Les 2 filles qui ont disparues se sont mes SOEURS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "**

**Je ne réfléchis pas et je me retransformais en Louve quant Harry ouvrit la porte je sortis à toute vitesse, il cria : " Attends!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tu risques de te faire tuer!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " Il se lança à ma poursuite, mais je ne me retournais pas et je continuais à courir, les gens s'affolaient autour de moi en criant : " DES MANGEMORTS A POUDLARD! DES MANGEMORTS A POUDLARD! "**

**Je pris la direction de la Grande Salle, mais je ne vis pas mes sœurs, je partis donc dehors quand j'entendis : " TANIA AU SECOURS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "**

**Je l'ai aperçues enfin, elles étaient sous l'emprise de 5 Mangemorts quand je reconnus une voix que je connaissais très bien : " LA FERME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "**

**J'accélérais l'allure en montrant les crocs, et je sautais sur elle, elle perdit l'équilibre sous mon poid, je vis Ginny levait sa baguette magique quant un 2éme Loup lui sauta dessus et lui mordis la main, elle lâcha sa baguette, je repris mon apparence humaine en disant : " Cette fois-ci c'est TOI ou MOI Ginny!!!!!!! Alors rends-toi! Je n'ai aucune envie de te tuer!!!!!!!!! "**

**Mais Ginny n'écoutais pas, elle leva sa baguette et prononça : " CRACOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " J'ouvris la bouche, mais au même moment je m'affaissais à terre, je sentis tous mes membres se brisaient, le sang coula, mes sœurs hurlèrent : " TANIA NON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "**

**Harry se retourna dans ma direction après avoir reprise son apparence humaine, il hurla : " NON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " Il pointa sa baguette sur moi et prononça : " REPARO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " Au bout de quelques minutes j'ouvris les yeux, je ne sentis plus aucune douleur, mes sœurs étaient penchée sur moi elles pleuraient tandis que Ginny lança un regard noir à Harry en lui disant : " Tu ne me laisses pas le choix Potter! " Elle allait le tuer! Mais je lui répondis : " Toi non plus tu ne me laisses pas le choix! " Et je levais ma baguette vers elle en prononçant : " AVADA KEDAVRA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " Ginny me regardait elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucuns sons n'en sortit, puis elle s'éccroula morte! Je l'avais tuée! **

**J'abaissais mon bras quant Harry hurla : " COUCHE TOI! " Il se plaqua contre moi et nous nous étendions tous les 2 à terre je vis un éclair vert passé juste au dessus de ma tête, il se releva en titubant je vis également qu'il se tenait le front il avait les larmes aux yeux , je paniquais : " Harry! " **

**Quand j'entendis un rire glacial à vous faire glaçait le sang : " Pauvre idiote, elle était sous l'influence du sortilège de l'Impérium et toi tu l'as tuée! " **

**Je criais : " Vous mentez!!!!!!!! "**

**Son rire redoubla d'intensité et il dit : " Non je ne mens pas elle était sous l'Impérium depuis le début de l'année pour qu'elle me débarrasse de toi, pour que je puisse tuer Potter en toute tranquillité! Quoiqu'il en soit tu m'as causé trop de désagréments! " C'est alors que je le vis une seconde fois, Voldemort se tenait devant moi j'étais paniquée mes membres refusaient de m'obéir je n'arrivais pas à y croire j'avais tuée Ginny par sa faute!!!!!!!!!!!! La soeur de Ron était morte!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues, je n'avais plus la force de combattre tandis que Voldemort allait prononcer le sortilège de la mort quand tout à coup j'entendis crier : " PROTEGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " Je me retournais pour savoir qui avait prononcé le sortilège, j'aperçus Malefoy, mais il n'était pas seul toute l'école était présente je vis au loin Ron, Hermione, quant une voix retentit, c'était celle de Dumbledore, qui disait : " C'est la dernière Tom! Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois! "**

**Les yeux de Voldemort devinrent tout rouge, les 2 camps s'observèrent, puis la bataille commença les sortilèges fusaient de toute part quand j'entendis Harry criait dans ma direction : " Utilise ton pouvoir!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "**

**Je hurlais : " JE VEUX BIEN MAIS CA NE MARCHE PAS COMME CA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "**

**Il hurla à son tour : " C'EST UNE QUESTION DE VIE OU DE MORT ALORS FAIT LE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "**

**Je répondis : " JE SUIS AU COURANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "**

**Quand Malefoy cria : " TATIANA ATTENTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " Je me retournais quant un éclair vert se dirigea droit sur moi mais Malefoy s'interposa et le reçut de pleins fouet! "**

**Je hurlais : " MALEFOY NON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " Il s'écroula mort, je me mis à pleurer de toutes les larmes de mon corps, quant Harry me prit par les épaules en disant : " Ne reste pas là!!!!!!!!! Tu vas te faire tuer!!!!!!!!!!! "**

**Tout ce que je répondis fut : " Il est mort!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ginny est morte!!!!!!!!! PAR MA FAUTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "**

**" Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes? " Demanda Harry,**

**" Ginny était sous l'Impérium Harry, elle avait pour mission de me tuer, pour que Voldemort puisse t'atteindre plus facilement! ELLE N'A JAMAIS ETEE UNE MANGEMORTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ET JE L'AI TUEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " Criais-je,**

**Harry était anéantit par ce qu'il venait d'entendre et dit : " Non! Ginny! " Et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, tandis que je tremblais des pieds à la tête de haine et de désespoir, mais je relevais la tête pour voir qui avait lancé le sort de la mort, quand je vis Voldemort sourire je me relevais j'avançais droit vers lui baguette brandit : en lui disant : " Vous ne tuerez plus personnes! "**

**Voldemort m'observait il ne rié plus il me dit : " Tu es une Sortcelière n'est-ce-pas? "**

**Je ne répondis pas il continua : " Tu fais partie de la lignée des Mages Blancs, ou si tu préfères de Merlin! "**

**Je fis de grand yeux en entendant cela : " Quoi?! "**

**Voldemort rit en disant : " Tu es si ignorante à ce point? Dumbledore ne t'a donc rien dit sur l'étendus des pouvoirs des Sortceliers? "**

**" .... "**

**" Seuls les Sortceliers peuvent ramener les gens à la vie " Mais en disant ça un grand sourire s'élargit sur les lèvres de Voldemort il reprit : " Mais ils ne peuvent le faire qu'une seule fois dans leurs vies! "**

**Il m'observait, je ne répondis pas il prit à nouveau la parole : " Alors qui choisirais-tu? Tu ramènerais qui à la vie? Cette Sang de Bourbe de Ginny Weasley que tu as tuée dans l'ignorance ou bien ce cher Drago Malefoy qui s'est sacrifié pour toi? Choix difficiles n'est-ce-pas? " Lança t-il d'un rire dément,**

**je relevais les yeux vers lui une colère incontrôlable monta en moi, mes yeux devinrent totalement bleues, une de mes mèches de cheveux crépita, je m'élevais dans les airs et un jet de lumière jaillit droit sur Voldemort, le souffle qui se dégageait nous propulsa sur plusieurs mètres, Harry accourut avec mes sœurs Ron et Hermione, mais je leur dis : " NON! RESTEZ EN DEHORS DE CA!!!!!!! " Je me retournais vers Harry en disant : " Le moment venus prépare toi! "**

**Voldemort se releva, il était furieux, je dis : " Alors Tom? Quels effets ça fait de recevoir la colère de quelqu'un sur soi- même? C'est ce que vous infligé à vos victimes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! VOTRE COLERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ALORS MAINTENANT C'EST VOTRE TOUR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DE SAVOIR !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "**

**Mais il rit en disant : " Tu n'as aucune chance contre moi le Mage Noir! " Et il lança sur moi un brouillard Noir je ripostais nos 2 sorts s'entrechoquaient, je pus voir 2 Dragons se formaient un Blanc et l'autre Noir, mais mes forces diminuèrent quant Harry prit la relève il leva sa baguette magique et prononça : " EXPELLIARMUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "**

**Voldemort ria en disant : C'est le point faible des Sortceliers la fatigue! " Il évita le sort de Harry qui se retourna contre moi je fus éjectée et je tombais sur le sol inerte.**

**Voldemort reprit la parole : " A nous 2 Potter! L'un de nous doit mourir! Comme le dit la Prophétie l'un ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit! "**

**Ils se regardaient pendant plusieurs minutes soudain Voldemort prononça : " Finissons s'en une bonne fois pour toute! Adieu Potter! AVADA KEDAVRA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "**

**Harry prononça : " INERTIO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " Sur le moment rien ne se produisit Harry pensa de toutes ses forces à l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour son entourage, quant une lumière dorée sortit de sa baguette elle se fit de plus en plus intense jusqu'à devenir éblouissante, l'AVADA KEDAVRA ralentit mais ne disparus pas pour autant, Voldemort fut surprit, tandis que Harry repensa à son père et à sa mère qui avaient donné leurs vies pour le sauver, à ce moment là le sortilège de la mort s'éteignit Lord Voldemort dit : " C'est impossible! " Se fut d'ailleurs la dernière chose qu'il prononça car le sortilège Inertio le percuta et il tomba raide mort, la bataille prit fin.**

**Harry pensa : " Le point faible des Mages Noirs c'est l'amour, car l'amour est plus fort que tout! "**

**Et il courut vers moi en disant : " Tatiana! Réveille-toi! C'est finit ! " Quand je repris peu à peu mes esprits tous le monde hurlaient de joie, ils chantaient, dansaient, Harry me posa la main sur l'épaule en disant : Le monde des Sorciers peut enfin vivre en paix! "**

**Je demandais : " Ou est Ginny? "**

**Il dit : Viens " Je me levais au bout de quelques minutes je l'aperçus son visage était pâle, je pris ma baguette magique, mais juste à côté Malefoy gisait mort les bras en croix, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, Harry me dit : " Je suis navré Tatiana, mais tu... "**

**Je criais : " JE SAIS! Je dois faire un choix! "**

**Harry continua : " Tu avais raison Malefoy était quelqu'un de bien! "**

**Je fermais les yeux et je dirigeais ma baguette magique sur Ginny en prononçant : " AVADA ANIMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " Je sentis un souffle chaud jaillir de ma baguette au bout de quelques minutes Ginny ouvrit les yeux, mais la puissance de mon sortilège était tellement forte qu' elle rébondit sur le corps de Malefoy, une lueur d'espoir brillait dans mes yeux quand soudain il ouvrit les yeux, je sautais de joie quand tous les 2 dirent : " Où suis-je? " Harry leur expliqua tout depuis le début , comment Ginny était devennue une Mangemorte, la bataille, et comment il avait vaincus le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps.**

**Quand Ginny dit : Quoi?!!!!!!!! J'étais une Mangemorte???????!!!!!!!!!!! Je ne m'en souviens pas "**

**Ensuite nous rentrâmes tous au château fêter la mort de Voldemort, quand Ron aperçut sa soeur il lui sauta dans les bras en pleurant : " Ginny, je suis désolé pour tous ce que tu as subit " Tous le monde étaient heureux, Ginny relâcha son étreinte, pour venir vers moi elle dit : " Merci! Je tenais aussi à m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai fais à toi ou à tes sœurs " Puis elle me tendit la main en disant : " Amie? " Je l'a regardais en souriant et je serrais sa poignée de main : " Oui amie! " Elle continua : " Tu peux sortir avec Harry, car je sors avec Dean Thomas! "**

**Les oreilles de Ron devinrent écarlates, il hurla : " QUOI????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "**

**Harry dit : " Là au moins on est sûr qu'elle n'est pas sous l'influence de l'Impérium! " Suite à ça tous le monde éclataient de rire, quand j'aperçus au loin Malefoy, je m'excusais auprès d'Harry et je partis à sa rencontre : " Tu sais que tu aurais pu y rester? "**

**Il me répondit : " Oui, mais grâce à toi je suis là! "**

**" Pourtant je ne pouvais réanimer qu'une personne, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé "**

**Quelqu'un répondit : " La magie est une chose bien mystérieuse, elle peut avoir du bon comme du mauvais "**

**Je me retournais pour savoir qui avait parlé, il s'agissait du professeur Dumbledore, et il me souriait, je pensais : " Il n'y a pas que la magie qui est mystérieuse, mais vous aussi professeur "**

**Quand j'entendis mes sœurs m'appelaient : " Tania on attend plus que toi pour faire la fête! Dépêche-toi! "**

**Je criais : " J'arrive! " Je pris congé de Malefoy et partis rejoindre mes sœurs, je rentrais dans la Grande Salle, quand je sentis une main posée sur mon épaule, je me retournais en criant : " Professeur?! " Rogue se tenait devant moi avec une Rose dans la main il me dit : " Merci de m'avoir rendus la liberté "**

**Je le regardée incrédule quand je vis qu'il devenait un fantôme, je jetais un coup d'œil vers Harry il fit de grand yeux de surprise je demandais à Rogue : " Mais qu'est-ce-que... "**

**Rogue souriait en disant : " Voldemort m'a tué parce que... " Puis il se tourna vers Harry en disant : " J'aimais votre mère Potter, j'ai voulus l'à protéger, suite à ça il m'a assassiné mais je ne pouvais pas partir j'étais prisonnier entre les 2 mondes il fallait attendre que vous Potter l'élus le tué, pour que je puisse partir en paix "**

**Nous ne savions pas quoi penser, quand Rogue disparut, tandis que la fête dura jusque très tard dans la nuit, au bout de quelques heures je partis avec mes sœurs et nous regagnons le dortoir des Griffondor, quand Fiona dit : " Rogue était donc un fantôme? "**

**Je répondis : " Oui, Voldemort l'a tué parce qu'il était amoureux de la mère de Harry, Lily Potter et depuis tous ce temps il vivait ni dans le monde des morts ni dans celui des vivants! C'était son châtiment, le faite d'avoir aimé quelqu'un il en a payé le prix! Et Voldemort pensait sûrement que personne ne pourrait le tuer! "**

**Fiona répondit : " C'est triste! "**

**Je relevais la tête, je vis qu'elle pleurait, je m'assis à côté d'elle, Shania s'installa entre nous 2 quant tout un coup la fenêtre du dortoir s'ouvrit à la volée et une bourrasque d'air chaud s'engouffra dans la pièce, je distinguais une ombre, et elle me fit un signe de la main avant de disparaître, je souriais, quand j'entendis au bout de quelques minutes des ronflements mes 2 sœurs dormaient, je m'endormis en jurant que l'ombre c'était celle de Rogue.**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé, moi j'adore ce chapitre.**


	19. Chapitre 19 Un courrier particulier

Voilà le tout dernier chapitre de mon histoire, bonne lecture!

Je me réveillais de bonne heure ce Dimanche matin, je repensais au rêve, que je venais de faire, il semblait si réel quand Fiona et Shania se réveillèrent en me disant : " Bonjour! "

Nous nous habillons et descendions prendre notre petit déjeuner, quand Fiona dit : " J'ai fait un drôle de rêve cette nuit "

Je lui dis : " Ah bon? Et quel genre de rêve? "

Elle répondit : " J'ai rêvée que toutes les 3 étions dans le monde d'Harry Potter! "

En entendant cela j'avalais mes céréales de travers et je manquais de m'étouffer quand Shania dit : " Moi aussi j'ai fait le même rêve! Et j'ai même dit que je ne voulais pas aller avec Cheveux Gras! "

Je me mis à penser : " Simple coïncidence! " Mais quelques heures plus tard ça s'avérait ne pas être qu'une simple coïncidence quand ma mère me dit : " Tatiana! Il y a une lettre pour toi! "

Je l'ouvris et je laissais échapper une exclamation de surprise voici se que disait la lettre :

COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE

Directeur : Albus Dumbledore

Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin

Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération

internationale des Mages et Sorciers

Chère Melle Tatiana,

Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous et vos soeurs bénéficiaient d'une inscription au collège Poudlard.

Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.

La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre prochain, nous attendons votre hibou.

Veuillez croire, chère Melle Tatiana, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.

Minerva Mc Gonagall

Directrice-adjointe

Mes mains tremblèrent je me mis à penser : " C'était donc vrai! " Quant une 2éme lettre tomba de l'enveloppe : COLLEGE POUDLARD- ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE

Uniforme

Liste des vêtements dont les élèves devront obligatoirement être équipés :

1) Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal,

2) Un chapeau pointu (noir)

3) Une paire de gant protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable)

4) Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent)

Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève.

Livres et manuels

Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants :

Le livre des sorts et enchantements, de Miranda Fauconnette

Histoire de la magie, de Bathilda Tourdesac

Magie théorique, de Adalbert Lasornette

Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants, de Emeric G. Changé

Mille herbes et champignons magiques, de Phyllida Augirolle

Potions magiques, de Arsenius Beaulitron

Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques, de Norbert Dragonneau

Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger, de Quentin Jentremble.

Fournitures

1 baguette magique

1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)

1 boîte de fioles en verre ou cristal

1 téléscope

1 balance en cuivre

Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou ou un chat ou un crapaud.

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, nous iront vraiment à Poudlard! Quand mes sœurs apprirent la nouvelle elles sautèrent de joie, nous étions donc vraiment 3 sorcières!

Comme dit le proverbe : " Il ne faut pas prendre nos rêves pour de la réalité! Mais parfois ça a du bon! "

Alors que pensez-vous de ma fic? Quel(s) chapitre(s) aimez-vous le plus? Ou que vous détestez et pourquoi? Moi mes chapitres favoris sont le 6, 17 et 18. Il y en a pas un que je n'aime pas particulièrement, juste certains moments dans les chapitres qui sont assez froid, on ne s'attend pas à ce qui va suivre, mais c'est ça le but. J'ai pensée de faire une 2 éme partie je ne sais pas trop alors je demande votre avis car on me l'a réclame alors pour ou contre? Laissez des reviews je répondrais avec plaisir bisous à tous! Et un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont lues ma fic, gros bisous!


End file.
